


Weapon

by XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel babies!, Angels, Angst, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys kissin, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gore, Grooming, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Knotting, Language, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Omega Eren, Oral Sex, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possibly some oocness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, Some humour, Taller Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Wing Grooming, Wings, but not really since angels aren't human, kinda cannabalism, kinda slow burn, maybe..., mild political nonsense, riren - Freeform, sort of a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager was fresh out of high school and running seriously low on cash, debating the merits of minimum wage work and higher education when he was invited to participate in a top secret and covert government project that his father had apparently been involved in before his disappearance. Interest peaked, the youth accepted the offer, after all, how hard could it be to keep an "angel" company?  Eren doesn't believe in angels anyway, but he's not about to complain when all his expenses will be paid by the government.</p><p>Angels are not what he had been taught to believe and Eren is about to find out just how different and dangerous the divine can be.</p><p>*Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor 'Concrete Garden' and I make no profit from the writing of this fic... Well except for my own perverse self satisfaction, but i don't think that counts. Don't sue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Dome

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SNK fic. I have plans for other, but this one is bugging me to be written, so it will be the first. Hope you all are going to enjoy it. It's loosely based off a manga I read, called "Concrete Garden", I think. Anyways, comments and kudos are welcome. Enjoy!

Eren shook the woman's offered hand as she introduced herself as the lead scientist at the facility, Hange Zoe, returning the polite sentiment and introducing himself as well, though she was already aware of just whom he was. She had been a colleague of his father's before the elder man had disappeared and had access to all of his files, both personal and professional.

Eren looked about the sterile corridors as she led him further into the facility, explaining passionately along the way about the functions of certain areas and about the project she was in charge of, the project that had once belonged to his father. The 'Angel Project' was government funded and highly secretive, only the top brass privy to it's existence and its location only known by the very top few of that group. It did not escape the eighteen year old's understanding that he was neither top brass nor a scientific genius as his father had been and yet he had been invited to the top secret facility. They had only explained that since he had no prior plans for higher education nor a full time job, that they should like to offer him a very special position as had been suggested in his father's files when they'd invited him and very subtly strong-armed him into at least visiting the facility, as though he would be allowed to leave if he refused to become a part of their project. He was not so naive as to believe that they would actually allow him to walk out the doors if he so chose not to do just that.

He nodded along to Hange's words, hardly paying attention to her excited babbling. The job they'd offered him seemed simple enough and he'd had nothing better to do, so he'd accepted, interested in becoming a part of something that was obviously so important, considering the highly sensitive classification the government had given to the project. He would be a companion to their angel. Eren hardly believed that the scientists actually had a real live angel; angels didn't exist. But he hadn't voiced his disbelief, all too happy to play house with the so called angel if it meant he would not have to worry over finances, considering that his personal funds had dwindled down to next to nothing in the passed few months since he'd graduated from high school. 

He adjusted his grip on the cat carrier in his left hand as Hange stopped before a room, typing on the keypad on the right side of the metallic doorway before it opened with a low hiss of hydraulics. “This will be your room for the remainder of your stay,” she explained pleasantly. She handed over a key card and a folder that held information and a map of the facility, suggesting he get settled in for the evening and requesting that he meet her in observation deck one the following morning so she could brief him on his responsibilities and meet the 'angel' he'd be keeping company. 

He'd accepted and she had left him on his own, the door sliding closed behind her and he set the carrier onto the floor, crouching to open the wired door to allow the small black cat from the confines. He smiled when the petite feline curiously poked her head out, wide golden eyes peering about their new home with interest before Mika slipped out to explore further and Eren straightened, stretching before he moved to unpack the luggage that had already been placed in the room that was now his.

He showered once he'd finished organizing his clothing and the rest of his things, feeding and watering his cat before he fell into his surprisingly comfortable bed, asleep before his head had even hit the pillow, exhausted after the long flight and all the excitement of his first day at the facility.

\----*****----

Morning came too quickly in the brunette's opinion and he grumbled as the shrill ringing of his alarm cut off beneath the press of his hand. He flopped back onto his mattress with a deep groan, roughly rubbing his hands over his face before he rolled out of the bed and reluctantly prepared for his meeting with Hange. 

Once he deemed himself presentable, dressed in a simple dark green v-neck long-sleeve and dark jeans accompanied by a pair of well worn and comfortable sneakers on his feet, his hair still a messy mop of chocolate strands even after he'd attempted to comb the unruly mass, he let himself out of his room, bidding Mika farewell as he left. He made his way to the observation deck, the map securely held in his grip. He tucked it into his back pocket once he'd arrived at the specified location and caught sight of the scientist.

Hange was speaking to a small group of white clad colleagues when he approached and she shooed them away quickly upon catching sight of him, a wide smile stretching over her lips as she greeted him.

“Eren, I hope you slept well. Are you ready to meet our precious angel?” 

He shifted and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to return her exuberant smile with a watery version of his own, clearly not a morning person. He nodded, “Sure.”

Her coffee coloured eyes brightened, sparkling with barely veiled excitement as he gave his affirmation. She clasped her hands together and fidgeted as she began speaking quickly, “Alright, well, there are a few things you should know about our angel. First and foremost, he's male and he's named Levi. Um, he may seem a bit rough around the edges, but he's actually not so bad once you get passed his aggressive personality. I think you'll get along with him well. He's been very lonely and is aware that we've brought you here to keep him company. He's been looking forward to it, though he'd never say so,” she grinned and sent Eren a cheeky wink as though she knew something he didn't and the teen shifted uncomfortably, uncertain what to make of her actions. 

She moved to unlock the reinforced steel door that led into what she called 'the dome' where the angel resided, pressing him insistently over the threshold into the biosphere. “Oh, before I forget, Levi has a rather unique appetite. He eats human flesh, but you shouldn't worry. He's promised not to eat you and he just fed recently so he shouldn't be hungry. Have fun. I'll be in the observation deck if you need anything.” And with that last terrifying piece of information she turned on her heel and the door hissed closed behind her retreating back, the heavy locks reengaging and effectively locking him inside with the creature they called an angel. 

The brunette stepped further into the dome cautiously, looking around wearily. There were trees and flowers blooming all around him, the ground covered in a carpet of plush grass, soft strains of classical music filtering through the otherwise silent area. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply through his nose, desperately gathering his courage. Had the scientist been screwing with him? Surely this Levi, this so called angel didn't really feast on human flesh, right? She'd only said that to psych him out, hadn't she?

The sweet scent of the flowers soothed his nerves as he made his way further into the dome, only stopping when he came to a rounded clearing where an ornately designed little glass-topped, metal table and chairs sat, tea for two already waiting upon its surface. He looked around curiously, no sign of the angel in sight. He hummed to himself and moved to sit in one of the chairs, idly reaching for the filled and steaming cup perched before him. He leaned on one elbow and sipped at the tea idly, boredom already creeping in as he tapped an impatient foot against the soft grass beneath him, wondering where Levi was. Hange had said that the angel was expecting him, so where was he?

TBC...


	2. One: Angels Don't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet...

“Oh hoh, not bad,” the low voice startled Eren out of his boredom induced trance and he straightened in his seat, rigid with the resurfacing of his nerves, bright forest eyes widening and glancing about frantically in search of the source of the voice. His gaze landed on the form of a dark haired man, taller than himself by a few inches and well built, sinewy muscles defined beneath the dark fatigues he was wearing. The other male was standing a few feet away beneath the shade of a large oak tree, arms crossed over his chest, the artificial sunlight filtering through the tree's branches and glinting dully on the silky onyx of his undercut, silvery eyes narrowed intently on Eren from beneath heavily lashed lids, dark interest lingering in the depths. He certainly didn't look like an angel to the brunette, though he did look dangerous.

Eren swallowed hard around the lump that had formed unexpectedly in his throat. “Um, hello, I'm Eren... uh Jaeger and you're Levi right?” he managed to articulate awkwardly after a minute of silent staring from the other male. Levi clicked his tongue lightly and stepped forward from his place beneath the tree, closing in on Eren with methodical precision, gaze unwavering. Eren bit his lip and fought the urge to jump from his seat and flee, feeling entirely too much like prey being stalked by a predator he had no hope in hell of escaping.

“I am. And I know who you are. I've been waiting for you,” Levi spoke in that same low tone that both terrified and intrigued the brunette. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, Hange said they told you I was coming. I um... I hope we can get along.”

There was a quiet chuckle, deep in the other man's chest and it was like warm silk and melted chocolate; it sent a shiver through Eren unbidden and he swallowed a sudden excess of saliva that filled his mouth as Levi seated himself in the chair just a foot or two away from the youth. Levi's voice and his intense gaze were doing funny things to Eren's stomach and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks beneath the taller male's scrutiny.

“They did, but I've known about you for a long time Eren. I could smell you when you arrived. I must admit, you're not entirely what I was expecting.”

Eren wasn't sure what to make of Levi's response. “Oh uh, hmm... How...? I'm sorry if I'm disappointing.” He felt awkward, uncertain how to respond and whether or not he should be offended. There was that chuckle again and the younger shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“No. You're not disappointing. I just didn't expect you would be so tall, nor so nervous. The photo your father last showed me, you were only a child and that was some years ago,” Levi explained idly, his gaze finally dropping from Eren's face to the tea before him and he plucked it from the table's surface primly, fingertips holding its rim almost delicately before he lifted it to sniff at the steaming contents, humming his approval before sipping the heated liquid. Eren's eyes widened in surprise.

“Y-you knew my father?”

“Hm? You didn't know? Grisha is the one that began this project when I was found as a child,” Levi paused, head tilted slightly, inquisitive and interested and Eren was distinctly reminded of his cat, “Ahh, I see.”

Eren furrowed his brow, “See what?”  
Levi clicked his tongue again as he had when he'd first made his presence known and Eren frowned, feeling as if he was missing something important.

“Grisha never told you about me. About you... He made you for me,” was the delayed and nonchalant response from the supposed angel and Eren's frown turned to a scowl.

“Excuse me?” Eren set his own half-emptied cup down on the table a little more forcefully than he'd intended and the liquid within sloshed over the rim, pooling on the surface of the little table between the two of them and he crossed his arms, ignoring the disapproving look he received from Levi upon making a mess.

The dark-haired male set his own cup back down with much more finesse than Eren had and smiled ever so slightly, the sharp points of fangs just barely visible between pale lips that tilted in a rather frightening show of dangerous humour. “Did I stutter brat? You. Were. Made. To. Be. Mine,” he punctuated the words in a slow drawl, daring Eren to argue, which of course, he did.

The youth shook his head vehemently, “I don't know who you think you are, but I don't belong to anyone, especially not some freak claiming to be an angel for God's sake.” Who did this guy think he was, seriously? Of course his father had been partially responsible for Eren's creation, along with the brunette's mother; did Levi not know where the hell babies came from? If not, Eren wasn't about to explain it to him. And he certainly hadn't been made for anyone; he was a person, not a possession to be claimed.

The movement was too fast for the teen to follow and Levi had him by the collar of his shirt and his chair was overturned on the ground behind him before Eren knew what hit him. Levi was so close and Eren could smell him, the scent both alluring and frightening. His pupils dilated with fear and subtle lust that he could not fathom; it was so unexpected. Levi growled, literally growled, the sound so feral and warning the youth of the dangerous ground he was treading on that Eren dropped his gaze, instinctively submitting under the heady sound, shivering in the taller male's grip.

“I dare you to call me that again,” the words were deep, dark, growled out between gritted teeth as Levi pulled Eren closer to him, chest to chest, pleased when the brunette bowed in submission immediately. “I am what I am. I've claimed nothing. And I don't care to be called freak by the likes of you brat.”

“Angels don't exist,” was the weak response, a choked whisper that tumbled from Eren's mouth before he could stop himself. Levi scoffed and released the younger male roughly, stepping back to reign in his temper, desperately trying to convince himself that Eren did not know any better, that his mate was ignorant of his own existence. Why hadn't Grisha told Eren? 

Levi was disappointed, not in Eren, but in the idiotic humans that had raised him and angry that he would have to work harder to convince his mate, to eventually seduce him. He had been looking forward to this meeting for nearly two decades, had harboured hopes that his mate would be just as invested as he was, would have been pining for him just as Levi had been for years. He clenched his fists until his fingers were numb and inhaled deeply, the subtle sweet scent of Eren tainted by the tang of his mate's fear permeated the area around them, sending a wave of possessiveness through the angel that he had a hard time resisting, even though it was he that had frightened his mate to begin with. He made a soft sound of disapproval, shaking his head and taking another step away from the youth. 

“Not as you imagine them,” Levi said after long moments where only their mingled breaths could be heard over the soft chords of classical music that still played on the artificial breeze in the dome.

Eren shivered, legs feeling like jelly as he tried to remain upright and hugged himself, still unable to look at the other male, emerald gaze downcast to the lush blades of grass at his feet.

“You don't have wings.” It was delayed until Eren was certain he could use his voice without sounding weak and he could properly feel his limbs once again, the fear slowly dissipating as an unexpectedly calming scent washed over him.

“Who says I don't?” Eren's eyes shot up to look at Levi finally upon hearing his response, brows lifted as if to say, 'prove it then'.

Levi heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck before the sound of tearing fabric ripped through the still air and the scent of ozone filled the space as his dark plumed wings pushed from the flesh of his shoulder blades through the material of his shirt and spread wide behind him, the midnight feathers glinting in the fake sunshine. 

Eren was speechless, unable to believe what he was witnessing. He had an immediate and intense urge to reach out and touch the silky looking plumage as Levi stretched his wings wide before folding them in against his back, the tips whispering lightly over the grass under them as his gaze settled on Eren expectantly. The brunette inhaled sharply, suddenly, as if he'd only just remembered how to breathe and his wide eyes shifted to take in the appendages, feet carrying him over the few feet that separated the two of them so that he could get a better look, right hand already rising in the air in preparation to touch.

Levi didn't move, stilled as his mate approached him, curiosity and awe effectively overshadowing the youth's previous fear as Eren's fingertips reached out and made contact with the incredibly soft feathers of his left wing. Levi shivered, an unanticipated thrill of pleasure spreading through him from where they were touching and he closed his eyes, swallowing and savouring the unexpected feeling. And he wanted Eren, wanted him so deeply, so profoundly that he had to restrain himself from forcing the other male to the ground and taking him then, only the knowledge that they were being watched keeping him from acting on the ferocious desire. He would take Eren, but not yet and not while they had so little privacy as he was certain that his mate would be nervous and would not want to be observed during their mating. So he quelled the urge and stilled his shudders, though there was little he could do to stop the heat from spreading beneath his skin. The feel of his mate's eyes on him without fear or malice and the tender caress of his fingers through the dark plumes of his wings making it impossible for him to completely ignore his desire for the other man.

“Eren...” he began, voice a low, encouraging murmur and he lifted one of his own hands towards the youth, but before he could cup the brunette's cheek and see if his tanned skin was as soft as it appeared, they were interrupted. The deafening shriek of the alarm made Eren jerk back from him and Levi growled that same feral sound from deep in his chest again, angry for the interruption in their bonding. 

“I have to go now. Wait for me?” he begged with quiet urgency and Eren could only nod before Levi was gone in a blur of movement and rustle of feathers.

TBC...


	3. Two: Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns that ignorance really is bliss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Wow! Thank you so much for all the support guys. Can't believe all the feedback. 
> 
> To answer some questions and respond to some comments, this fic will likely be longer than the manga it is loosely based off of, and will not follow the exact story line of that manga, hence the 'loosely based' bit. I am really happy that people are enjoying the unique type of angel I've chosen for this fic. I just suddenly wanted to write this and it just wouldn't leave me be and now I'm not too sure how long it will turn out to be, but it's likely it will be far longer than I had originally intended. 
> 
> And ah, yes, Mikasa is Eren's cat, and you'll just have to wait and see how things will go with her. i think she and Levi will meet probably in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling, I'm sorry if I missed responding to anyone. Thank you so much for all the great comments and kudos and keep 'em coming. I love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Apology in advance for the lack of Levi in this chapter, but it is an important one nonetheless. Our angel should be back in the next one and he and Eren will get to have some bonding time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren was stilled, unmoving after Levi's departure, for how long, he couldn't be sure. He wasn't even sure how long he and Levi's interaction had been and he was rooted to the spot the angel had left him, unable to force his feet to move after the other man had pleaded Eren wait for him. As his legs went numb from the tenseness in his muscles, the brunette realized he was being foolish. He couldn't simply wait as he was for Levi's return. Who knew how long the dark-haired angel would be gone?

Eren slowly relaxed tightly wound muscles and after several more long moments of uncontrollable hesitation in which he fought the unexpected compulsion to follow Levi's request, made his way back to the heavy steel door he'd first entered through. He stood still once more as he waited to be released back into the facility, virulent green gaze going distant as he thought back on the encounter. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Levi wasn't it, not that Eren could say he had been disappointed because he hadn't been. Not in the least.

\----*****----

Hange shifted from foot to foot excitedly, “Did you see that?” she questioned intensely, “Did you see Erwin? Levi likes him; he definitely likes him. Eren still seems a bit nervous, but he'll warm up to Levi in no time. They were obviously bonding. Oooh, I can't wait to get a hold of some of Eren's blood and see if he's already started to awaken...”

She babbled on and on, blissfully unaware and uncaring while she spoke to the tall blonde man who stood with rigid propriety next to her, one thick brow twitching in annoyed response to the scientist's over-enthusiastic commentary, even though he could clearly observe the interaction she was narrating with his own eyes. 

He was just as pleased as she was that Levi had taken to Eren as he had, though Erwin hadn't had much doubt in the first place. Grisha Jaeger's files had stated that the alpha angel would likely form an immediate attachment to his omega counterpart upon meeting for the first time. It was inevitable, expected and encouraged, after all, they wanted the two to breed. It had taken nearly two decades for the project to come to fruition, but it was finally happening.

Levi had been getting restless, impatient in his solitude and had grown increasingly irritable as well as rebellious, reluctant to obey orders, even going so far as to cause several unnecessary casualties during the last mission he had been sent on. Erwin had had enough of the attitude and had put an order in to Hange to pursue Jaeger's son, the one he'd used his angel serum on and to find the boy as quickly as possible.

They could hardly handle the angel as it was, let alone if Levi decided to revolt entirely, considering the sheer power the younger male possessed. Without a mate, it was suspected that the alpha angel would become increasingly aggressive and eventually lash out against his keepers.

Certainly, Levi generally did as they requested as though the facility and the commander were his superiors, but Erwin had no delusions about the distribution of power and just whom was actually in control. Levi was content to do their bidding as long as it was beneficial and convenient for him. They had absolutely no way to stop the angel, to keep him in the their custody against his will if he so chose to be uncooperative.

Since his maturing, the alpha angel had become the most destructive weapon humanity currently and likely would ever have. They could not allow him to escape. Erwin's government maintained that it was all the more reason to breed the creature. He and Eren's offspring would become the next generation of angelic soldiers with the potential to be just as powerful if not more so than their father. The government could not afford to lose such a powerful weapon, lucky and greedy over the fact that they were the ones harnessing that power and not an opposing government instead. It made them far too powerful and they were unwilling to consider letting Levi go. It was Erwin's job to oversee that Levi was kept content, loyal and relatively docile in their custody, to give the angel anything he desired in order to keep him. He was expected to have the angel breed and to keep all of the eventual angels in their custody; there was no room for failure.

The commander was torn from his thoughts by the static crackle of the com unit situated on the observation deck's console as troops currently stationed in war-torn enemy territory reported in, a plead for immediate back up communicated in ragged and urgent tones. Erwin wasted no more than the few seconds it took for him to stride over to the metallic dashboard and simultaneously respond in the affirmative to the call while slamming a wide palm over a large rectangular black lacquered button. An immediate alert sounded in the dome beyond the observation deck.

He and Hange watched on as Levi snarled, wintery eyes glinting angrily in response to the disruption in his courting, but the angel responded after only minute hesitation, leaving Eren alone in the biosphere, his reluctance made obvious by his seconds delay.

Hange adjusted her thick glasses with one hand while scribbling illegible notes on an already over-crowded pad of lined paper held on her clipboard, gaze entirely focused on the youth lingering in the area after Levi left, murmuring to herself the entire time. Erwin paid her little mind, his own crystalline gaze also on Eren, only breaking away from the young man when he finally moved towards the exit. The tall blonde turned on his heel to leave, pausing only to bark orders over his shoulder to Hange before he vacated the deck entirely. He would leave the scientist to deal with the teen's questions and care in the aftermath of his first encounter with their alpha angel. Erwin had no desire to explain the monotonous details to the youth.

\----*****----

Eren seemed to come back from his daze, snapped out of it by the enthusiastic greeting from Hange when the metallic door hissed open in front of him. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes huge and glassy behind the chunky lenses of her glasses, hardly able to control her excitement. “So... What did you think?” she asked breathlessly as if she'd been holding it in with great force of will. 

The young man blinked at her and shifted back away from her suddenly too close for comfort presence. “Uh... Is... Is he really an angel?” he answered with a question of his own, dismissing her question mostly because he wasn't too sure what he thought of Levi. He was confused about a number of things; the words Levi had said, his own attraction, the strange compulsions to get closer to the non human upon seeing his wings, the fact that Levi had wings at all, whether or not he was really prepared for this job.

Hange leaned back away from him, balancing on her heels and making a low humming sound before she replied to him, eager to speak about her passion. “We-elll, we call him that because of his wings and all the power he has inside him is nothing short of divine. But it's probably more apt to call him an extraterrestrial. His genes are of an entirely different species from humans, though he has widely humanoid features and characteristics. It's entirely possible considering that we know very little about where he came from before we found him that he was originally in another form and in order to survive, he simply adapted his appearance to one more suitable. He is entirely unique. Your father had been researching for a large portion of his career and attempting to replicate the specific genes that give Levi his godlike attributes and possibly manipulate human genes to successfully create another like Levi. Originally from my understanding of his personal files, he had wanted to create a companion for Levi. He hypothesized that Levi would live many years longer than any natural human being and the angel had expressed that he was already lonely, so Grisha had promised to try and give him a mate. There are pages missing from his files that he must have removed before he disappeared, but I suspect from what I could piece together that he achieved his goal with a very specific set of genes from a woman he had met during the initial years of his research. His interest in her was purely scientific at first, but obviously became much more personal as he spent time with her,” she paused, looking at Eren intensely over the bold frames of her spectacles as the youth put the pieces together. 

“W-wha... B-but I'm not... I'm just ordinary, mediocre even,” Eren stuttered, acutely uncomfortable with her insinuations. Suddenly some things made sense; why they had wanted him to be a part of this project in the first place; he had somehow already been a part of it from the start and he hadn't had a clue. What had his father been trying to accomplish; what had he written in those notes that led these people to believe Eren was some sort of key to the completion of their project? It made his head spin. He shook it in disbelief, denying her previous words, including the ones that she was now speaking, her hand squeezing at his left shoulder encouragingly.

“That woman, the one with the very special genes that would allow for the angel serum to bond to the DNA embedded in them, was Carla Romanov, and later Carla Jaeger, your mother Eren. Your father really never told you anything did he? You poor thing, this must all be so overwhelming for you,” she looked as if she was holding back tears and she was leaning forward again as if she wanted to embrace him and he stumbled away from her.

“N-no... There must be some mistake. I'm not... I wasn't... I-I need to think,” he spluttered, eyes wild as he moved away from her, steps rushed and his breathing turned erratic. He needed to get away and so he did, vaguely hearing Hange call after him and remind him that he would need to meet with Levi again once he'd returned if for nothing else than to say goodbye.

\----*****----

He couldn't sleep, lying awake in bed with wide eyes burning with exhaustion that he had no hope of assuaging. His fingers brushed repeatedly through the soft inky black of Mikasa's fur as she curled on his chest, purring ever so lightly and providing him silent comfort as his thoughts raced. 

He couldn't deny the intense and inexplicable attraction he had felt to Levi, how volatile it seemed they had become when in each other's presence. And even then, when Levi had reacted violently, there had been a strange instinctive desire to bow to the dominant display, some innate knowledge that Levi would not hurt him, that he would forgive him if he submitted and he had. And then, there was his reaction to Levi's wings; they were so beautiful and so silky and the way Levi had said his name then.... What had he wanted to say; how would his pale fingers have felt on Eren's skin had he made contact as it had seemed he intended?

He didn't know what to do. Nothing made sense, but at the same time, so many things he'd always wondered now made so very much sense. The strange guilty looks he'd always caught his father giving him whenever he thought Eren couldn't see him, some of the things he had whispered against his hair when Grisha had thought him asleep as a child, the unexpected apologies, the watery smiles and unvoiced affirmations that he loved his son. Eren could not remember a time the elder man had told him he loved him, though Eren had never doubted that he did, though now, the awkward silences made sense, so much perfect and terrifying sense.

Had his mother known? She'd never seemed anything but kind, quick to kiss the hurts away and tell tall tales when he just couldn't sleep, wipe away tears and tickle him until he cried and was kind even when she scolded him. She'd always made up for all his father's shortcomings and now Eren wondered if it was real, if she had never known what her husband had done to her, to their son or if she _had_ known and all her wonderful traits had simply been overcompensation. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that, so she must have been just as lost as he was now.

And he wanted Levi for some unfathomable reason, was craving that oddly comforting scent that had calmed him so easily earlier in the day and it ached in his chest in a way that made him short of breath. Just what on earth was happening to him?

TBC...


	4. Three: When Angels Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *munches on comment cookies*
> 
> Welp, we all got pretty lucky today. I wasn't planning to update again so soon, but work was soooo boring that I had time to type this up and edit the previous chapters to weed out typos and grammar errors. If you catch any I missed, please feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He must have fallen asleep at some point because Eren woke up cursing to the shrill screeching of the alarm he did not recall setting the previous night, effectively startling Mikasa and sending her sprinting from his chest with the instinctive bite of sharp claws in his flesh. He grit his teeth as he slammed his palm onto the alarm with unnecessary force, in a foul mood from lack of proper sleep and the memories surfacing from his talk with Hange the day previous. He rolled out of bed with even less enthusiasm than he had the previous morning, dressing mechanically before he listlessly made himself breakfast. 

His stomach growled raucously, reminding him that he had skipped meals the day before and that it would not stand for a repeat of the neglect. He sighed as he spooned bland flakes of cereal that claimed it was nutritious even though it tasted more like cardboard than anything remotely edible should into his mouth, but he hardly cared, mind whirling with thoughts once more. 

He wanted to say 'fuck it' and pack up his things and Mikasa and get the hell out of dodge before any of the officials or scientists could stop him, but he felt an annoying pull, a compulsion to at least be certain that Levi was alright and would understand if Eren left; he had to at least say goodbye to the angel, though he really couldn't be sure why it mattered so much to him in the first place. They'd only spent a couple of hours in each other's company and yet he couldn't imagine jumping ship without at least explaining himself to the other male. 

He supposed that Levi wasn't really to blame for any of this as he gulped the dregs of two percent from the bottom of his bowl, setting it back on the small round table that served as his dining area in his quarters when he'd finished. Leaning back in his rather less than comfortable chair and watching Mikasa eat her own meal with quiet irritation under his gaze, still irate with him for her unfriendly wake up call. He shook his head lightly, gaze going distant again as his mind clouded over with thoughts of the tall dark-haired angel he regretted having spent so little time with. 

Levi really wasn't at fault in this. He had been expecting Eren to know, to be fully willing and accepting of his position, to have been perhaps even looking forward to it and he realized that Levi had been eagerly awaiting his arrival. He'd admitted as much when they'd met and he had been sorely disappointed when Eren had not reciprocated the sentiment. For that, Eren felt inexplicably guilty. How lonely Levi must have been, simply waiting, wondering each and every day if it would be the one in which his mate would come for him, restless and melancholy, alone and simply whiddling away the time idly while he dreamt of when they'd finally be together. It was romantic in a tragic way. The angel had been pining for Eren; for how long exactly, the brunette wasn't sure, but from what he gathered it was at least a majority of both their lives and it hurt to know that he had inadvertently been adding to that loneliness in the angel in his ignorance.

It simply wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to feel this aching, this stinging guilt and throbbing regret that seemed to take up heavy residence in his chest. It wasn't his fault that no one had told him, that no one had thought to prepare him. Things might have been different had he known. No... Eren knew that even had he known, he was just selfish enough to have run away from the responsibility, just as he was planning to do now. It was neither his fault, nor Levi's that they had ended up in such a shitty situation, but if Eren left now, he would be entirely responsible for letting Levi down, for abandoning his supposed mate and he would be the one that took credit for whatever anguish Levi would feel in response to Eren's rejection. That realization made the youth feel so sick, he very nearly lost his breakfast to the porcelain throne of his tiny bathroom and his decision was made. 

He closed his eyes and ran shaking, numb fingers through his unruly chocolate locks, swallowing hard as he accepted the decision to follow through with what Doctor Zoe had requested of him the previous day. He exhaled slowly, collecting his chaotic thoughts, bright eyes blinking open when he felt unexpected pressure against his right thigh. His gaze flickered down and was met with the knowing golden eyes of his cat as she propped her front paws against him, concerned over his obvious distress. He couldn't help but smile and he reached down to pick her up, scratching behind her ears as she nuzzled into his collar.

“You want to come with me to meet Levi Mika?” he questioned as he stood, allowing the petite black feline to climb up onto his shoulders and make herself comfortable there as though that would be answer enough. Of course she would come with him to meet this Levi of his. Someone had to look after the human after all, otherwise he had a tendency to get himself into all kinds of trouble. He merely shook his head and pulled his shoes onto his feet, already dressed and ready as he'd ever be to meet the angel once again.

\----*****----

No one was on the observation deck when he arrived which seemed a little odd considering Hange had implied that she would be there to meet him when he arrived, but he shrugged and moved to the metallic door that led into Levi's dome. He bit his lip, fidgeting as he stood before the door, Mikasa's face next to his own, curiously looking through the thick window at the foliage within the biosphere. Eren wasn't entirely sure if he could simply go inside since Hange had been the one to admit him the previous day, but the anxiety that had steadily been growing since he'd left his quarters was becoming unbearable and he figured he might as well try, so he ran his key card through the reader next to the door, mouth parting slightly when the locks disengaged and with a small beep, the door hissed open. 

A sigh of what could only be described as relief whispered passed bowed lips as he let himself into the dome, feeling oddly as if he was coming home, but he didn't dwell on the feeling, unwilling to analyze just why he felt the sudden comfort upon entering Levi's domain. He made his way to that rounded clearing where the little table still sat, though there was no tea for two set there, a dark grey laptop and single half filled tea cup situated upon its glassy surface instead. He tilted his head, glancing about the area for any sign of the angel, but Levi was regrettably nowhere to be found, though he did notice that there was a large blanket spread a few feet behind the table. Thick, plush pillows were haphazardly piled in an entirely too comfortable looking heap on top of it. It was situated further back, beneath the canopy of trees, secluded from the clearing and likely shaded from the view of the observation deck, another folded blanket set to the side and seemingly beckoning to the youth. 

He hesitated, shifting on his feet as he debated what he should do, finally moving towards the makeshift bed on the ground. He set Mikasa down before he peeled off his shoes and sprawled against the pillows that were every bit as comfortable as they appeared. He heaved another sigh before inhaling deeply, the lingering scent of the angel mingling with the sweetness of the flowers and grass leading him to believe that Levi had been in the vicinity not so long ago and inciting hope that the elder male would return there soon. Eren found himself smiling as he let his eyes drift closed, content to wait for the angel to return to him.

Mikasa curled next to him as the brunette found himself dozing comfortably in the nest of blankets and pillows, making herself perfectly at home, unbothered by the scent of a dominant predator that permeated Levi's home. It wasn't until he felt her perk up that Eren became aware of the soft sound of feathers and he blinked open hazy forest depths to see Levi leaning against one of the trees beside him, simply watching, a small pleased smile curling on pale lips, the hint of fangs pressing into the plump flesh.

Eren sat up abruptly, turning towards Levi, “Uh um... Hi,” he greeted, rubbing one hand over the back of his neck sheepishly, a deep blush colouring lightly tanned cheeks, embarrassed that he had been caught sleeping in what could only be Levi's bed. There was that chuckle again and Eren could feel the heat in his cheeks flare and bleed down his neck as the flush spread.

“It's nice to see you again Eren. Who's your friend?”

The brunette bit the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to reign in the sudden fluttering of his heart when Levi spoke, that silver gaze seemingly seeing everything as the angel looked at him, gesturing to his side with one pale hand. Eren was confused for a moment by the inquiry before he followed the direction of Levi's hand and realized the angel was asking about the dark furred cat that was lazily watching their interaction from her place at his side. 

He jerked slightly and moved to pick her up, happy for the distraction from his racing thoughts and the intense swirl of inexplicable emotion that was bubbling in his gut. He held her out towards Levi, hands beneath her armpits as he presented her to the angel, “This is Mikasa, Mika, my cat. Um, you... you won't eat her, right?” he introduced, the question coming out delayed as he remembered the carnivorous nature of the other male. Mikasa squirmed out of his grip before Levi had answered him and was shockingly winding her way between the angel's feet, scenting him as if they were old friends. Eren blinked wide eyes at the unexpectedly friendly greeting his generally moody cat was giving Levi. He'd never seen her take to someone that wasn't himself quite like she was the angel, not even Armin. 

Levi chuckled again, crouching down to pet the silky black feline, letting her sniff at his fingertips before massaging behind her delicately pointed ears. “No, I won't eat her. Cats aren't really to my taste. Too lean...” he replied, running a pink tongue along the upper row of razor-like teeth in his mouth, smirking as he did, his gaze poised intently on his mate. Eren's lashes fluttered, inhaling a sharp breath and shaking his head ever so slightly in disbelief, his shock over Mikasa's friendly greeting all but forgotten.

“You... Do you really eat humans?”

Levi tilted his head slightly, a quiet sigh leaving his parted lips as he straightened himself only to move towards the youth and seat himself next to him, leaning back against the thick trunk of one of the trees behind them, lazily watching Eren from beneath lowered lashes. “Does that bother you?”

Eren fidgeted, acutely aware of Levi's close proximity and feeling too warm, flushed with embarrassment and nerves as his attraction flared with the previously subtle scent of the alpha suddenly so much heavier in the air all around them. Levi's wings spread to accommodate the tree behind him, the plumed appendages resting comfortably against the grass beneath them, the tips of his left one just barely brushing Eren's shoulder as they sat side by side. The younger male swallowed hard and looked down at his hands twisted nervously in his lap. 

“Y-yes... No... I- I don't know. I mean, do humans even taste good?” He stuttered, torn by his own answer. It was wrong for people to eat other people, but Levi wasn't a normal person; he wasn't a human at all. Who was Eren to judge what Levi needed to eat in order to live? He didn't want to offend the dark-haired angel and of course there was that underlying fear that if he did, Levi just might decide to devour him in spite of his promise that he wouldn't.

Levi laughed, louder than his usual chuckle, the sound entirely amused and Eren had to look at him to be sure that the pleasant sound had actually come from the angel in the first place. The mirth dancing in the angel's eyes was liquid and genuine and made Eren's heartbeat stutter in his chest. Levi was _beautiful_. And Eren's breath caught with the realization. 

“I'd imagine the best way to describe how humans taste is like the cheeseburgers they seem so fond of, fatty and filling. Women are usually the tastiest, but all humans have a unique flavour and provide just as much sustenance for me.” The angel's nonchalant explanation left Eren feeling a little queasy, more so because the unsavoury words had come from that attractive mouth that the youth was finding he'd desperately like to feel against his own. He almost wondered what it might be like to let Levi devour him. Would the angel find his flavour to his liking?

As if hearing Eren's thoughts, Levi leaned towards him, their breaths mingling as his pale face came so close to Eren's own, their lips only inches from touching and his scent was so strong, so intoxicating that the brunette felt dizzy. He unconsciously shifted towards the angel as well, drawn by a wholly instinctive magnetism. “Lovely...” It was a whisper of breath from Levi's lips and Eren felt his already hot skin, flush further. Then Levi's cool hand was cupping his cheek, fingertips caressing along his jaw and curving behind his ear, drawing him in ever closer. 

And the gentle pressure of lips on his own startled the young man, the feeling electric under his skin and he didn't remember closing his eyes, his own hands moving of their own accord to Levi's shoulders and further, fingertips digging into the downy feathers where Levi's wings protruded from his flesh and a pleased hum left him as he felt Levi shiver against him in response to the touch. Before Eren knew what had happened, he was on his back in the plush nest of pillows and Levi was hovering over him, lips slick and rosy from their kissing, quicksilver eyes half-lidded, pupils blown in their depths as his breaths poured in heated puffs, fanning over Eren's flushed face, mingling with his own erratic panting. They watched each other, silent and wanting. 

Eren should pull away, he really should, but he couldn't even remember why that was? It felt so undeniably good, so completely and unequivocally right in Levi's embrace, caged in by the lithe muscle and warm skin and he had been wrong before. It wasn't the dome that felt like home; it was Levi.

 

TBC...


	5. Four: Courting the Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more bonding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hops about excitedly*
> 
> Thanks oodles for all the fabulous feedback and holy shit, the kudos. I honestly did not think I would receive quite so much support so quickly, but I'm sure as hell not complaining. Anyhow, as a reward for all you lovelies that have been blowing up my inbox and skyrocketing my kudo(s?) count, here is yet another chapter. Be grateful my workplace is boring and I have no supervision. *grins* (To be honest, there may even be another chapter tonight if I feel adventurous enough and my creative juices don't dry up, but we'll just have to wait and see.)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hange squealed obnoxiously and bounced next to Erwin, her grip on his upper arm cutting off the circulation in the limb. They were currently in the observation deck watching what little they could see of the interaction between Eren and Levi. The two angels were obscured from view by the copse of trees Levi had set his bedding up under, purposely no doubt, but from what the scientist and commander could see, it seemed the courting was going well. 

The alpha angel was hovering over Eren, his dark wings making it impossible for the observers to see exactly what the two were doing beneath the plumed canopy, but if they had to hazard a guess, the alpha angel was likely kissing his shy mate.

Hange was moaning in an entirely inappropriate manner as she continued to fidget and mumble between moans. She'd made up the plan to see what Eren would do if he was alone upon arrival, wanting to know how far the omega angel had already fallen for his alpha counterpart. She was not disappointed. 

She'd been sure to have Eren's alarm set for him that morning and had even managed to draw some of his blood without his knowledge, though she now sported several angry red scratches over her hands and forearms from a not so friendly feline. Mikasa had not taken kindly to the intruder the previous night, especially since her human was fast asleep when the doctor had entered his quarters. It had been well worth it though. Eren's blood was fascinating. Dormant genes awakening and binding to his human DNA, mutating and reshuffling his entire genetic make up. He was no longer as human as he thought. It wouldn't be long now before the two angels bonded entirely, she could just feel it.

“Oh Erwin, it's so sweet isn't it? Levi's being so careful. And Eren's so shy; it's so cute. I can't wait to see what their babies will be like... Do you think Levi would notice if we installed cameras in those trees? I would sell my liver to be able to see how they mate,” she babbled in a high tone and Erwin's brows furrowed, merging nearly into one.

“Somehow I think Levi would deem your liver less than worth their privacy Hange, but feel free to attempt the cameras, just don't come crying to me when he gets angry at you,” was his idle response, trying unsuccessfully to pry her grip from his arm, ignoring her pout.

“You'd miss me if he ate me though, wouldn't you Erwin?”

He didn't respond though the corner of his lips ticked upwards as if he was fighting a smile and she nudged him playfully. His gaze didn't waver from the two angels in the dome, already giving up on attempting to dislodge her. Soon enough, she would be distracted and release him on her own. She did moments later when Levi pressed in over Eren, his large wings covering the other male entirely from their view and she let out a whoop of triumph, scrambling to write on her clipboard, effectively releasing her death grip on his arm and allowing his blood flow to return to normal, accompanied by the sharp prickling of pins and needles and he sighed inaudibly. 

“I bet Levi's marking him. He's probably scenting him to let everyone know that the omega angel belongs to him. They'll mate for life, you know? It's so romantic. Ahh if only humans could be so faithful...” she was murmuring wistfully as she scribbled relentlessly, ignoring the lines on the paper entirely. Erwin ignored her, snorting softly at her words. Humans were far too greedy in comparison to the angels to ever be able to keep just one single mate for their entire lives, to dedicate themselves to care for just that one perfect partner. Just like they were too greedy to give the unique and powerful creatures he was currently watching, their freedom.

He watched for several moments longer before he moved to leave once more in order to return to his personal office. There was a pile of paperwork to finish from the mission the day before and he had to report in to his superiors about the success of the project. He could now safely say that they would likely have angelic offspring in their possession by the end of the year if things continued to progress at the rate they were in these initial stages. It seemed their omega angel was already accepting the alpha's advances, encouraging them even and that was enough to convince Erwin. He hoped it would be enough to convince his superiors as well. 

He left Hange to her own devices, requesting she inform him of any further developments should there be any that day and made his way to the corridor, turning left and disappearing towards his office. She hardly noticed his departure, humming her acknowledgement of his words, her bespectacled gaze already focused back on the two males in the biosphere while her hand moved in a blur of motion over her pad of paper.

\----*****----

Eren was making soft breathy noises as Levi buried his nose behind the brunette's right ear, nuzzling over the sensitive flesh, nipping at it lightly and savouring the honeyed flavour. The omega smelled like beeswax and cinnamon, inviting and warm and he _needed_ to mark him, to place his claim on the shorter male. He could hardly be blamed when Eren was encouraging him as he was, pressing up against the alpha angel eagerly and turning his head to the side, bearing his vulnerable neck to Levi's questing tongue. 

The dark-haired male hummed lowly in approval, lapping a wide swath over the flushed skin of Eren's exposed throat, delighting in the desperate keening sounds escaping his mate in response to the attention and Eren's fingers felt so good curling as they were against his back, massaging the joints where wings met shoulder blades. 

Levi rubbed his own neck along Eren's collar, covering the youth in his dominant scent, possessively warding off any others that might be interested in courting the younger angel. Eren was _his_ and everyone needed to be made aware of that. There would be serious repercussions should anyone think to attempt taking his mate from him. He growled darkly at the mere consideration that anyone might do just that. Eren gasped softly in response to the dangerous sound that rumbled from the alpha and Levi was quick to pull back from the teen's neck, crooning lowly in place of the guttural growl to reassure the omega that he had not been growling at him. 

Eren looked up at him through hazy emerald depths, thick cinnamon lashes fluttering lazily, drunk off his alpha's scent and the pleasant throb of pleasure emanating from every part of his body that made contact with Levi. His lips were slick and bruised from their kisses, reddened from where the elder angel's fangs had nipped a little too intently, the colour matched only by the deepening marks over the heated flesh of his throat. The sight pleased Levi immensely, proud of himself for being able to gain Eren's trust to such an extent. It stroked his ego, inflating his inner alpha and soothing his possessive instincts in a fierce way.

He nosed Eren's chin, brushing along his jaw, lips whispering along the smooth flesh until he reached those lips once more, humming his pleasure when Eren's mouth eagerly pressed back against his own, opening to him with no hesitation. He could take him now; he had no doubts that Eren would accept him, that he would not reject him if Levi stripped him and claimed him fully. But it wasn't the right time. Yes, Eren would allow it, but he was hardly ready for that particular intimacy and he was only just awakening. Levi would wait. As difficult as it may prove to be for the alpha angel, he would not rush. He had spent decades pining for his mate and could be patient and wait until Eren had fully changed. The scent of divinity was getting stronger on the omega and it wouldn't be so long before he was ready to belong to Levi properly. 

Levi understood, had realized that Eren's angelic genes had been lying dormant inside of the youth. His scent had been there when he'd first arrived, but it had been fairly weak and now after just their first meeting it was stronger, would continue to get stronger with each day that passed as Eren's body transformed, awakened from its long sleep and prepared the omega angel to breed with his alpha mate. It was sweet torture to know that it was coming. Soon... So very soon, but not yet.

Levi groaned and clenched his teeth, pulling away from Eren's addictive lips, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes as he fought to control his instinctive desire to take Eren, to breed him and bite him and fill him with his seed, knot him until he was sure that the omega's belly would swell with his offspring. He released the heavy breath from his lungs with a low hiss through his clenched teeth and rolled off of his mate, ever mindful of his wings as he laid himself out on his side, keeping Eren close to him, their bodies still touching.

Wanting gaze on Eren, irises a slivered silver around the deep onyx of dilated pupils as he watched his mate slowly, ever so slowly come down from the high he'd been riding on. Eren's erratic breathing slowed as his heart rate did, foggy forest orbs disappearing behind the veil of thick lashes lazily with each heavy blink while Levi ran pale fingers through the tousled strands of chocolate just behind the omega's ear, effectively soothing him. 

Eren was safe; his alpha would protect him; this he knew with every fibre of his being. Levi was home now and he would never let anything happen to his mate; his touch, kiss, and possessive scent assured Eren of that and he couldn't recall why he had thought to deny the angel before. It would be good to belong to Levi, right in a way Eren had never felt before. He'd never realized that he had been missing something in his life, that there had been an emptiness deep within him until Levi was there to fill it. Now that he had realized it, Eren couldn't fathom giving it up. 

As his pleasure muddled brain finally came back to reality, he also realized what could have happened had Levi continued what they had been doing. Eren would hardly complain if the angel had fucked him into the forest floor when he had been so dizzy from Levi's scent and drunk off his taste; he'd have spread for him without a thought and that was terrifying in it's own sense. Levi had stopped though, had somehow known that it would be against Eren's wishes, had somehow been aware that the omega would be upset if it had progressed so far in so little time; they barely knew one another. 

He'd only met the angel twice now and had spent less than twenty four hours all together in the other male's presence. He'd had relationships a million times longer and had never gotten to that level of intimacy with any of those partners, always held back by an odd feeling of wrongness before things could escalate too far and it was decidedly shameful that he was so complacent with Levi. But just as that guilty feeling of shame rushed through him, Eren was struck by the realization that there was no sense of wrongness with the older male and the ingrained shame ebbed away into a hesitant acceptance. Perhaps they didn't know one another yet, but they would. They had forever to get to know each other, after all.

A soft whine escaped his mouth as he thought on it. Levi had been right from the moment they'd met. When he'd said Eren was made for him, was created for the simple purpose of belonging to the alpha angel, he hadn't meant to possess Eren, to hinder him and control him, but to instead engage in this mutual partnership in which Levi would protect and care for him, to love him in the most profound sense and be loved by him in return; they were soulmates. Levi shushed him absently, pulling him closer and allowing Eren to bury his face in taller angel's neck, comforting his sudden distress as he finally came to terms with all the things he'd realized in the last two days. 

Not only did Eren belong to Levi, but Levi belonged to him. They were meant for each other. Eren's very being was already changing, his blood was mutating to accept his partner wholly and there was nothing to be done to stop it. Oddly enough, Eren found he had no desire to stop it. With this, he was promised a relationship that would last a lifetime, a bond so deep and profound that it was in their very DNA and no human would ever know what it was like to experience it. It was dangerous and beautiful, terrifying, unique, and consuming. He would drown, but Levi would be there to breathe life into him again and he couldn't, wouldn't be frightened. It was destiny, fate; _divine_.

 

TBC...


	6. Five: Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch-ch-ch-changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you lucky lucky ducklings. I've managed to crank out another chapter in the same day. I hope you're all pleased with yourselves, riding my ass harder than our favourite two boys. 
> 
> *giggles* Juuusssstttt kidding. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it (seriously, I'm pretty proud of it). Um, this chapter has some blood, some gore, and that (sort of) cannibalism I tagged. 
> 
> Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, and all those who identify as neither or both, the next chapter...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Eren didn't remember falling asleep where they'd laid together, lulled into slumber by the caress of Levi's warm fingers through his hair and the subtle beating of his angel's heart beneath the press of his ear, safe and comfortable in the alpha's embrace. He woke to the soft strains of classical music floating through the dome, curled on his side in the nest of pillows with the spare blanket tucked around him and alone, though as he sat up, green gaze immediately seeking the other male out, he found Levi to be slouched in his chair in front of the laptop, sipping on a fresh cup of tea. 

There was a teapot and a spare cup as well as a plate of pastries set out on the table top to the side of Levi's computer, obviously in anticipation of Eren's eventual awakening from his impromptu nap. He hadn't realized how tired he had really been nor how hungry he was until he laid eyes on the appetizing fruit-filled pastries that looked as though they had been freshly baked just for him, which they likely were.

Eren flopped back onto the pillows and stretched with a lazy sprawling of his limbs, shucking the blanket from his body before he made his way to his feet. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he stood and stepped idly towards Levi. The taller male was reclining in his chair, shirtless and barefoot, a dark pair of slacks the only thing obscuring his nudity and Eren couldn't help but pause to appreciate the subtle ridges, dips and curves of well-honed muscle beneath the alpha's pale flesh. His wings were no longer present, the unblemished flesh of his shoulder blades just barely visible over the back of the chair he sat in as if the dark plumed appendages had never been there at all and Eren missed the sight of them, though he could understand why Levi kept them hidden sometimes for comfort's sake. The large wings would certainly get in the way now and again.

Surprisingly, Mikasa was curled up and purring in the elder male's lap, his unoccupied hand petting her sleek fur absently as his silver gaze remained focused on the lit screen of his laptop, only flickering over to Eren when he finally stepped forward, a warm smile gracing pale pink lips as the alpha's gaze settled on his mate for a few brief moments. Eren blushed, but didn't pause in his steps towards Levi.

“I didn't want to wake you. You seemed to need the rest,” Levi said by way of greeting, though Eren hadn't thought to question why the angel had allowed him to nap well into what must be the afternoon. He hummed quietly in response, hovering by Levi's side a moment or two before the other male gestured for him to take the unoccupied seat next to him. 

Eren obeyed without further prompting, plopping into the chair and reaching to pour himself a cup of the steaming brew that smelled richly of vanilla and lavender, careful not to spill any, remembering the look he'd received the day previous. He blew on the liquid idly before taking a sip, closing his eyes to savour the taste a moment before he opened them again to glance sidelong at the taller angel, content to watch him for several long minutes as Levi's attention refocused on his work.

Eren reached for a pastry, nibbling at it idly, finding the flavour not nearly as satisfying as he had expected given the delicious display the little pile of sweet treats provided. As he munched the pastry with less enthusiasm than he'd had previous to his first disappointing bite, his gaze flickered from Levi himself to the laptop positioned before him, eyeing the images curiously. 

It was video footage of some sort. Wherever it was filmed was dusty, dry, dirt and debris thick in the air and on the ground. The image shook as if whoever was filming was moving and then there were the flickering and hazy images of people, soldiers running, guns and explosions going off on all sides. The sound was static and garbled on the video, volume too low for Eren to make out anything that was being said, though the tones seemed panicked and intense. There were bodies too, strewn over the ground, some missing limbs and half covered by shrapnel and more of the thick dust. 

Abruptly, there was a deadly silence, no gunfire, no thunder of explosives or rumble of what must have been army vehicles, nor the thudding of booted steps on the packed earth and not only the sound had died out, but it seemed whatever wind had been kicking up the dirt had died as well, dust settling with an eerie stillness. The cameraman stopped, stilled as all the rest, though the camera still shook with what was likely the subtle trembling of the hands holding it.

There was a low hum like the sound you'd hear when standing under a live transformer and Eren imagined the air had been charged like before lightning strikes and every soldier standing was still, frozen in those few seconds before the low electric thrum came to a head and it sounded like the crack that accompanied the lighting when it finally broke. A thick cloud of that dusty dirt plumed out and when it cleared, there was Levi, one knee and one fist in the packed earth that was shattered under his weight, his dark wings poised in the air over him, menacing as gunmetal eyes flickered directly into the camera lens, dark with blood lust, pupils contracted to pinpricks; the look was absolutely predatory. Eren found himself frozen as well, unbreathing, swallowing hard against the cotton in his mouth. Levi looked every bit the part of an angel, the likes of which only brought death, the soldiers all around him poised in fear, like prey, deer before a wolf.

Then Levi was gone in a flurry of movement, soldiers scattering in his wake and Eren couldn't distinguish which belonged to which side of the warring forces. They were all the same to Levi as he tore their feet out from under them viciously, utilizing his superior speed and his ability for flight, knocking them down like dominoes and tearing into them with abandon, consumed by his animalistic instincts. The camera was moving again, frantic in its motions, the images blurring, the lens facing what must have been behind the soldier holding it as he ran the opposite direction. The blurry outline of a figure in pursuit that could only be the alpha angel and it was probably less than ten seconds before the soldier was down, the camera falling from a suddenly loose grip and rolling over the cracked earth to rest a couple feet from the soldier's twitching hand. 

And there was Levi in all his vicious glory, crouched low over what Eren could now see clearly was a female soldier, her face seized in an expression of horror, eyes glassy and lifeless as his mate tore into the flesh where her neck met her shoulder, low guttural noises of appreciation sounding loudly even over the static, so familiar to Eren's ears, recognized from their earlier activities and he shuddered, unable to tear his gaze from the gore unfolding on the laptop screen. 

Levi watched his mate watching the events that had been captured from his latest mission with avid interest, curious to see what the omega's reaction to the violence would be. Eren was staring with rapt and unblinking attention, eyes wide forest pools, the dark pupils dilating as the rich crimson of his kill's blood stained his pale hands, face and throat on the screen while Levi was chewing, swallowing, before leaning to tear another chunk of flesh from the woman that had been his most recent meal, his eyes closed in bliss. He remembered how she'd tasted, how tender her flesh and how sweet with adrenaline her blood had been and the memory made him hum pleasantly in recollection of the hearty feast she'd provided.

Eren licked his lips unconsciously and Levi's silvery eyes watched the movement of that clever pink tongue over the ridges of teeth that were as of yet still very human and his mate was making a soft sound, a mix between a moan and a needy whine and the alpha smiled knowingly. 

Eren didn't realize he was making any noises, nor that he had licked his lips, his mouth suddenly coated in saliva, watering as he watched the gruesome scene of his angel tucking into a meal. It was morbid and he should have turned away his gaze, but he couldn't. The display of Levi's strength, his ability to hunt and provide did things to the omega angel that he was still unable to process. He was half hard and aching. His stomach knotted in want and so very _hungry_. 

Sudden realization of his own desires had Eren bolting from his chair, very nearly overturning it as well as his almost empty cup of tea in his haste. His lips parted, but he had no words, dilated eyes flickering to the uneaten pastries on the table, a curl of distaste settling in his gut and he had to look away from them. Guilt, disgust, and righteous self loathing washed through him as understanding trickled through his mind. Watching Levi eat, seeing the flesh break beneath his fangs had made Eren hungry, the kind of starving that lingered, and had spiked a new appetite in him that he had never before experienced. He wanted to devour that woman too, was eager for the day when his mate would provide him with such a meal and it devastated him inside, instinct warring with ingrained morality. He hadn't realized, hadn't even considered what it might mean for him once he was Levi's mate, once he'd become an angel too. He hadn't considered that he would share in Levi's unique tastes.

Levi stood as well, reaching for Eren and crooning to him quietly, the sound doing it's job to sooth the omega as he shuddered before the alpha and shaking his head. 

“I-I need to go. I just... I need to think. But I'll come back, I promise. You can keep Mikasa here for company until I do, okay?” Eren was asking, pleading with Levi to let him leave, to flee to the privacy of his quarters where he could sort his thoughts without distraction, where he could come to terms with what he'd just realized. Levi only nodded in a slow motion, letting the omega go reluctantly, sadness swimming in the wintery depths of his eyes. And Eren refused to look back as he left the dome, knowing that if he did, he would find himself running right back into the tall angel's arms. He couldn't; he needed to think, to make peace with what he had seen and felt.

\----*****----

In his quarters, Eren pulled his knees to his chest, tucked into the smallest ball he could possibly manage on his bed, back pressed uncomfortably against the hard metallic wall, but he couldn't feel it, numb as he was, mind too full and over-stressed with the tangled thoughts in his head. It was dark and late by the time exhaustion finally took him, his mind silenced when the bone-deep tiredness settled over him and forced his heavy lids closed. He fell into a fitful sleep.

What must have been hours later, he was woken, fever spiking through him as his body shuddered, convulsing on his rumpled sheets and pain crashed over him in throbbing waves, the worst of it emanating from his jaw, more accurately the inside of his mouth, his gums aching, stinging with sharp twangs of senseless pain and there was also the searing agony that burned a wide swath across his shoulder blades. 

Tears swelled in pools of pained jade and fell in thick rivulets over his sweaty and fever-flushed face and his mouth was filled with the taste of rust. Blood... It had to be blood. He bolted for his tiny bathroom and was gagging into the sink in seconds, white-knuckled grip firm on the lip of the steel basin as bright red splattered against the stainless. His vision blurring with renewed tears, eyes widening almost painfully as the first bloodied tooth fell from his lips, chittering loudly against the metal and he choked on the rest as one by one each of his teeth were pushed agonizing slowness from his gums, finding their end in the sink below. When he could finally breathe again, the thick taste of his own blood heavy and metallic lingering on his palate, he forced one hand from the basin's edge, shaking as it rose to peel back his upper lip and looked into the mirror. 

His human teeth had been replaced by a row of pearly, serrated ones instead, shark like and frightening to behold in their bloodied state and he gave a distressed cry, legs threatening to give out beneath him as the burning in his back intensified suddenly and more tears fell between the hitching of his sobbing breaths. Just when he thought he would surely fall to the floor, strong hands were pulling him away from the sink. Alabaster arms wrapping around him and turning him into a now familiar muscular chest, a low croon reaching him through the thunder of his own blood rushing in his ears and soothing him as he cried, pain and fear ebbing under the onslaught of Levi's voice.

He screwed his eyes shut tightly, salty tears leaking from beneath the heavy lashes as he hid his face against his mate's chest, taking comfort in his warm embrace. Levi maneuvered him somehow from the tiny bathroom and into his bedroom living space, cursing and concerned. And when Eren's legs finally gave out under the strain of viscious agony in his back, the taller male sank with him to the floor. And he cooed and crooned in worry over his distressed omega. There was the feeling of flesh tearing and the pain was blinding, Eren's vision fading to white, static in his ears as opalescent white plumes tore their way through the tender flesh of his shoulder blades, the sensation so intense, so ferocious that the omega passed out, safe in the arms of his alpha.

 

TBC...


	7. Six: Concerned and Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eren sleeps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo thank you all for your comments, support, and feedback. I really appreciate it. I can't promise that the updates will continue at the rate they have been, but I promise to try to keep them coming ever couple days at the least, that's why I've been keeping them, under 3000 words a piece; it's way more doable to write that daily or within a couple days and update quicker than if I write 10000 plus in one shot. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. I think there will likely be smut before chapter ten, but I can't say for certain. I did tag it as a slow burn after all. Decisions, decisions...
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, I was in the hygiene department of the grocery store this evening and has anyone else seen that there is such a thing as eyelid wipes, like literally little wetnaps for your eyelids to "promote healthy eyelid hygiene"... Like does anyone else think this is something you'd find in Levi's medicine cabinet?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, appreciated and promptly devoured.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were sounds in the corridors, quick, heavy steps, shouts, and even some pathetic shrieks from those who had never witnessed the sheer destruction and carnage that the angel could leave in his wake. All of the sounds were dulled under the heady tolling of the breech alarm, but Levi heard none of them, noise fading to the low buzzing hum of background static outside of Eren's quarters. His attention was focused wholly on his distressed mate.

The alpha angel had been watching and re-watching scattered clips from previous missions, plotting and tracking enemy encampments and movements beneath the feigned night sky of the dome, the familiar strains of favoured classical pieces playing on in the otherwise silent biosphere while Eren's cat slept, curled comfortably under his chair. He rarely slept for more than a few hours regularly, only requiring long term rest after particularly strenuous missions and after a rut, even then, it was far less than any human would require to recover from such activities. It was his usual habit to review prior missions to prepare for future endeavours, hardly idle in his downtime, though he thought that he might change that habit once his omega and he were bonded and Eren was living in the dome with him. 

The relative peace was shattered when an abrupt icy burn came over him followed by an acute and potent scent of distress that had him bolting from his seat instantly, the possessive and instinctive compulsion to seek out, protect, and comfort his mate sending him into a frenzy. He had been expecting something to happen given how Eren had been acting when he'd left hours earlier, but the normally level-headed angel had been ill-prepared for the violent intensity of it and the subsequent clambering of his instincts crashing over him with brutal clarity, over-riding good sense. He _must_ go to his mate. Something was terribly wrong with Eren.

He had broken free of the dome within mere seconds and made his way through the long corridors with single-minded desperate determination, clearing any and all obstacles in his path with not a single iota of concern or remorse. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught in his way fell victim to the crushing weight of his divinity, their deaths immediate; thick, viscous bloody fluids leaking from every available orifice in their bodies, organs liquefied and squeezed from within the fragile packaging of their flesh in under a minute. Levi was not even conscious of the wide path of carnage and havoc that he left in his wake, focused unerringly on finding his omega as quickly as possible. 

Only once he had the newly awakened angel in his arms did the ferocious desperation abate, allowing him to provide what little relief he could for his pained mate. Ultimately, the overwhelming sensations were too much for Eren's transitioning body and as his blood-stained wings finally broke through tender flesh, he lost consciousness, the scent of his distress dispersing shortly as Levi held his fevered and shivering body in his arms, unconcerned about the blend of blood, sweat, and tears that was smeared over his own skin.

The alpha was making soft cooing sounds and stroking adrenaline trembling fingers through the damp strands of Eren's tangled hair, wrapping the younger male in his embrace, scenting him intently, unable and unwilling to quell the protective instinct.

His gaze wavered from its place on his mate only when sound came from too close. Steely depths narrowed at the unwelcome intruders. Erwin and Hange stood panting in the destroyed doorway to Eren's quarters, distinctly disheveled, dressed down in simple fatigues, shock and interest in their gazes as they took in the scene before them. Levi's body tensed under their stares, already strung out on adrenaline and instinct.

The commander was the first to recover from his shock, normally placid expression darkening to anger as he stepped forward, fully intending to confront the alpha angel over his unexpected and unnecessary transgression. 

Levi's eyes narrowed further, pupils swallowed by the icy irises, darkening dangerously in response to what his instincts deemed a threat to his vulnerable mate, not a flicker of recognition in the murky stormy orbs. A low, menacing growl of warning rumbled from the angel's chest and he bared deadly rows of carnivourous teeth, snarling in an aggressive threat display of his own as he slowly and with much more gentleness than the two humans could believe, maneuvered Eren's unconscious form behind him. Dark wings spread overhead, sleek midnight velvet feathers bristling as he placed himself between the perceived threat and his incapacitated mate in a show of power, warning the intruders to back the fuck off. 

Hange's near bruising grip on his arm was the only thing that stopped Erwin from moving any closer to the dark-haired alpha and she shook her head minutely when the taller blonde looked at her in confusion. Her eyes were wide and glassy, dilated with fear that the commander had never before witnessed from the eccentric scientist who more often than not was known to run head first into dangerous and potentially fatal situations. He froze and blinked at her in confounded incomprehension a moment before he turned his attention back to Levi as the feral growl sounded in the enclosed space. The angel's body language was clearly aggressive, hackles raised and poised to attack should either of them make a wrong move.

"Erwin," Hange whispered desperately, "D-Don't move any closer to them. Levi's not himself. Eren is injured and vulnerable and we've cornered them. Levi won't hesitate to kill if he thinks we're going to hurt Eren in any way."

Erwin nodded his understanding slowly, realization of his own mistake finally setting in. He'd almost gotten both Hange and himself killed because of his impulsive anger and desire to scold Levi for his misbehaviour, had almost tried to claim superiority over a creature he knew held all the power. 

"Will he attack?" he found himself questioning in a quiet tone, gaze still unwavering on the snarling angel. 

"I don't know. We have to convince him somehow that we're no threat... Raise your hands palm out very slowly so he can see clearly and take measured steps backwards to the corridor. Don't make any sudden movements and drop eye contact. We have to show him we understand, that we are submitting. We don't want to fight." Her voice wavered ever so slightly and she released her grip on his arm with torturous slowness, following her own instructions and backing out of Eren's room, Erwin barely breathing as he followed her lead. 

Levi was still growling and his thick inky feathers quivered restlessly, still weary though the intruders appeared to be heeding his warning and leaving. Once they were out of sight and their scents had faded adequately, he turned his attention back to his prone mate, carefully checking him over to make certain he had not inadvertently injured the other male further when he'd moved him before. Pale, blood flecked fingers tenderly ghosted over the omega's body, prodding lightly with cautious fingertips, turning Eren so that he could inspect the inflamed skin around the younger angel's wing joints, drying blood flaking off beneath the gentle pressure of Levi's touch. The flesh was an angry shade of red and looked sensitive, but no longer torn; Eren was already healing and Levi released a quiet sound of approval, relief bleeding through the tone.

After he was satisfied with his thorough examination of his mate and deemed the youth to be on the mend, he drew Eren into his arms, lifting his weight with little effort. He situated the brunette's body bridal style in his arms and cradled Eren's head against his chest as he pulled him in close and stood to leave.

\----*****----

Out in the hallway, several paces from the mangled entrance to Eren's quarters, Hange let out a heaving breath. 

"Whew, I thought we were gonna bite it for sure... It's amazing though how protective Levi already is of Eren, don't you think? I know Grisha's research files stated that it was likely that the attachment would form quickly, but it's really incredible just how rapidly they're bonding. And did you _see_ Eren's wings? So pretty, just like a real angel, I bet they'll be stunning when they're all cleaned up, soft too. He's like Levi's complete opposite, the Yin to his Yang; a perfect match. Do you think their offspring will have grey wings? Oh oh or maybe the colour depends on their class, you know if their an alpha or an omega. Do you--"

"Hange, focus! What do we need to do to get Levi back inside the dome without anymore casualties?" Erwin's authoritative voice rang out in exasperation, effectively disrupting the scientist's gleeful rambling.

Hange jumped at the loud tone, guilt flitting over her features for only the briefest of moments before she pursed her lips in thought, a blunt fingertip tapping at her chin idly, other hand fisted on her hip. 

"Welllll, he'll probably go back on his own if we wait. My guess is that he'll want to return to what is essentially his den, his nest so to speak now that he's certain of Eren's safety, probably the dome. We should clear the halls like ten minutes ago. He's not gonna be nice to anyone who gets in his way, you can bet on that."

Erwin gave her one quick nod of acknowledgement and began barking orders to anyone within earshot to 'clear the god damned corridors immediately or face immediate dismissal.' Hange followed behind him as he made his way back towards the open doorway just as Levi was stepping out with Eren securely cradled in his arms, the omega's newly emerged wings tucked with care against Eren's back, the snowy tips curving against his sides. He looked incredibly small and vulnerable, but his face was at least peaceful, no pain reaching him in his unconscious state. 

“Damn it! He can't take Eren with him into the dome indefinitely yet. We haven't had time to prepare it for that. We were planning to install more cameras and there are tests that should be run on the boy before he bonds any further with Levi. Is there any way to stop him?” Erwin cursed and ran a hand through disheveled blonde locks that had fallen from their usual pristine part as his gaze tracked Levi's departure from the teen's room. 

Hange let out a dark laugh, “You're the one that wanted to keep the casualty count to a minimum, but if you are willing to be the last one on the list, by all means, go ask him nicely if he'll let Eren go?”

Erwin scowled, cursing under his breath and pacing the floor in agitation. Everything was a mess. How was he going to explain the death toll and breech to his superiors? “Fine. Follow him and keep an eye on them once they're back in the dome. Don't let them start the repairs until you're absolutely certain it's safe. Let me know when Eren's awake. I'm going to my office to try and get a handle on this shit.”

“You got it commander bushy brows!” Hange saluted obnoxiously, overly enthusiastic to carry out those particular orders, having fully intended to stalk and observe the two angels regardless. Erwin only exhaled a heavy sigh through his nose and turned on his heel, grumbling to himself and shaking his head as he made his way down the other side of the hall, the side that had escaped Levi's wrath.

TBC...


	8. Seven: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple awakenings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances like no one is watching*
> 
> Uhh... 
> 
> *Feigns embarrassment for about half a second*
> 
> Let's be real here, i regret nothing and am entirely shameless, socially inept and lacking the filter most people utilize on a day to day basis. Basically, I make as many shit jokes as Levi and give as just as few fucks about it, hence why I have no qualms about writing smut at my workplace with no remorse and why i will also shamelessly worship all of you who have been commenting as often as I update and I honestly can't believe the number of kudos.
> 
> So thank you all in titanic (hehe) proportions. This update belongs to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

The repairs to the dome couldn't begin until Eren had woken which turned out to be an entire three days after his initial change. They were probably the longest and tensest three days of Levi's and everyone else at the facility's lives. During that seventy-two hour stretch, everyone was walking on a razor's edge. Hange kept everyone away from the dome as best she could whilst she made camp in the observation deck to keep close watch on the two angels within. Erwin spent a majority of that time writing reports, fielding irate phone calls from various superiors and cursing his very existence. When Levi was back to normal, he was going to give the alpha a piece of his mind, humanity's strongest weapon or not, the whole damned mess was the angel's fault. It pissed Erwin off to epic proportions that the shorter male was the cause of the entire debacle and was getting away with no responsibility in it's aftermath. 

Needless to say, the few times the commander did surface from his office, everyone gave him a wide berth, terrified of incurring even a fraction of his wrath. Hange seemed to be the only one unaffected by the aura of ill-concealed anger around the commander. Though that was likely due to the fact that she was entirely too high on her observations and nothing and no one could ruin her ecstatic mood. The only thing she had to complain about was the view. She longed to be closer to the pair of creatures she was studying. She lamented the absence of extra audio and visual footage the cameras they had hoped to install would have provided, but there was nothing to be done about it in lieu of current events. She would sell whatever soul she had left for the chance to be inside the biosphere, to be able to speak with the alpha angel as he went about caring for his mate, to see, hear, and _touch_.

\----*****----

Levi spent the first few hours of the first day making certain that his mate was comfortable and growling menacing warnings to anyone who so much as passed by the wrecked doorway to the dome. During the later hours, when all the activity outside his habitat dwindled, he was able to relax slightly, just enough to allow himself to leave Eren under his ever watchful feline's supervision for the twenty odd minutes it took him to bathe, washing away the accumulated filth and change into fresh clothing. He settled on a pair of casual military issued sweats, forgoing a shirt entirely and not bothering with socks, preferring the feel of the lush, cool grass beneath his naked feet over the constraint of stuffy combat boots. He had absolutely _**no**_ intention of partaking in any missions while Eren remained vulnerable. He couldn't give even half a fuck about anything going on outside the dome so long as it stayed  outside.

He knew that they were being watched, most likely by Hange and possibly Erwin, but the alpha hardly had the presence of mind to do anything about it, taking comfort in the fact that Eren's prone form settled in his nest was well-hidden from the observation deck's view. He didn't care if they watched himself as long as they stayed away, that lovely bulletproof glass separating them from he and his mate. 

He spent the remainder of the the first night watching Eren and humming to him while petting the omega's hair affectionately. He even managed to fall asleep for a few hours. Crashing from his previous adrenaline overload and feeling secure enough with his mate in his nest, in the safety of his den, he was able to catch up on some rest. 

He was woken early to the sound of too much movement _too_ close to the dome's entrance and so spent the morning hours of the second day barricading the opening with thick, leafy tree branches, odd pieces of furniture and stones; benches, chairs and even the small round tea table as well as random rocks that were a part of his habitat effectively blocked the ragged opening. He only stopped when he felt confident that no one would be easily able to infiltrate the dome. 

He'd spent another hour cleaning himself up once again. When he felt he was adequately free of dirt and sweat, he'd collected a few porcelain basins of warm water, one filled with soapy suds that smelled pleasantly of honey and lavender and another two with untainted liquid before he'd made his way back to his still slumbering mate's side. He set the bowls by the side of the nest and carefully removed all excess bedding from it, situating Eren in such a manner that he could wipe down his filthy skin without too much difficulty. He was pleased to note that the brunette's fever seemed to have broken as he touched him gently, stripping off the tattered remnants of Eren's ruined shirt and his stained fatigue bottoms, leaving the younger angel in a pair of of navy blue, cotton boxer briefs, only just barely resisting the desire to remove that last article as well in order to see his omega in his most natural state. 

Once Eren's flesh was clear of the filmy residue of dried sweat and salty tears, and all of the rusty smudges of crusted blood had been washed away by the soft cloth, Levi focused his attention on the thick feathers of his omega's wings, clumped together and off-white with a build up of dirt and old blood as well. 

He took his time turning Eren over onto his stomach and then adjusting the massive plumed appendages with careful tenderness. Abandoning the soft wash rag, he instead used his fingers to groom the stained pinions with firm yet gentle motions, first wetting them with the soapy water, lathering the feathers, then rinsing the digits in another of the bowls. Using the last to rinse the brunette teen's feathers clean of oils, debris and the russet bloodstains, his efforts left the plumes glowing with snowy opalescence, silky, elegantly folded over one another in perfect symmetrical rows and oh so soft beneath his fingertips.

His own midnight wings were tucked against his back comfortably with their tips settled on the plush grass behind and beneath him in his cross-legged seated position while he methodically groomed his mate's wings. He dumped the dirty water in the basins once the right wing was deemed clean and refilled them with fresh water before repeating the entire process on the left. It took most of the afternoon and well into the evening before Levi was satisfied with the cleanliness of his mate's wings, a new found confidence in his own abilities to provide and care for his omega spreading warmly through his chest and settling there.

He even managed to find something appropriate to feed Mikasa in his small refrigerator, the appliance a part of the area that served as his kitchen and bathing space on the far side of the dome located behind the forest-like foliage his nest rested just inside of. He spent the rest of his second night much as he had the previous, though he had exchanged the blankets and pillow cases for fresh laundered ones before he curled himself around his mate protectively. He found himself pleading with whatever force had been responsible for his existence to have Eren wake soon. 

The final morning, Levi became restless, frustrated by the youth's continued slumber and the returned spiking heat of his fever and agitated by his own inability to do more for his mate. The most he could do was place a cool, damp cloth on Eren's brow and croon to him when the lithe omega tossed fitfully, and Levi had to replace the cloth when it was dislodged by his mate's erratic jostling. When Eren began making desperate whimpering noises, the dark-haired alpha had to force himself to find something else to do to alleviate the tense pressure that was steadily growing inside of him, opting for a rigourous work out, several flight laps around the sky of the dome and a near scalding shower before he could return to Eren's side, calm enough to continue soothing him. 

The brunette angel's fever stubbornly refused to break even deep into that last night and it left Levi worried and feeling so strung out as though he were treading on pins and needles. It didn't help that Eren's sweet scent became so thick during that time that the alpha though he would go insane, lose control of himself and claim Eren despite the omega's unconscious state or suffocate. The absolutely intoxicating scent of his mate's awakening divinity made the taller angel's heart quicken, blood thundering in his veins as unexpected arousal crept through his worry and fizzled in his gut, begging for release. It was so potent that Levi had to physically restrain himself from exploring Eren's very nearly naked body any further than he already had during his grooming. He managed not to give in by sheer force of will, but could not stop himself from at least scenting his mate, vigourously rubbing his neck on every available subtly tanned strip of Eren's bare skin, marking him with urgency. He then had to cover the other angel up with a blanket just to keep the incessant temptation to bond, claim, and knot the omega at bay. Out of sight, out of mind, though he wasn't sure how well the concept really worked.

It was during the breaking of the false dawn on the fourth day that those gorgeous forest emeralds finally opened, foggy and swimming with confusion, revealed after being hidden for far too long behind the thick veil of cinnamon lashes that Levi couldn't help but consider beautiful. The dark strands were feather-like and delicate like the wings of a butterfly, and just as silently pretty as they fluttered open and closed lazily. And it was then, as Eren blinked groggily at him, dangerously sleep-tousled and flushed with fever in the pre-dawn light that the simmering arousal inside Levi spiked abruptly like a punch to the gut that stole the elder angel's breath, so sudden and corporeal that Levi fled, terrified of what he might do to his newly awakened mate, what he _ached_ to do to the fairer angel had he stayed in his presence. Eren wasn't ready, so very close by the scent that permeated the air around them and clung to his flesh and drove Levi wild with instinctive need, but he was sure it was still too early, too soon after Eren's transition. The last thing he wanted to do was rush the omega. 

It was a shame really as Levi had fled so swiftly that Eren had no time to even process that the dark-haired alpha had been there at all when he'd first opened hazy eyes to his world reborn. Levi knew with sudden insight what it was that had caused the unrelenting and intense arousal, the ferocious desires running rampant through his body in dizzying waves. He'd not recognized the symptoms sooner because he had been so preoccupied and focused on his mate, on caring for the vulnerable male, who's arrival in Levi's life was likely the main cause of it in the first place and in the flicker of clarity Levi knew; he was in rut. 

The alpha angel had to force himself, fighting with every shred of willpower he had against every fierce, screaming instinct that begged him to take Eren now, now, right fucking **now** , pin him, mark him, fuck him, fill him up with his cum and knot him until the omega was carrying Levi's legacy inside his swollen belly, to get as far as physically possible from Eren before he did exactly what he feared and claimed the younger male regardless of what was best for Eren, with or without the teen's permission. He had to put distance between himself and his beautiful snowy-winged angel before he had the chance to wreck him in a way that may very well be irreparable because Levi would protect his precious soulmate, even from himself. 

 

TBC...


	9. Eight: Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi practices a little self love and Eren goes into heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! We have some smut in this chapter and some Hange/Erwin shenanigans (mostly Hange really; Erwin doesn't believe in shenanigans)
> 
> Thank you all for your compliments and kudos. They are totally appreciated. I look forward to looking at my inbox everyday.
> 
> Anyhow, I won't keep you from what you all really want; you've been waiting patiently and diligently.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi's left palm pressed hard against the thick trunk of the tree he had chosen to lean on, panting heavily. His breaths came in rushed and hot puffs, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and matting the longer strands of his undercut, rolling in slow rivulets down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. His wings were tensed and curved out away from his back, feathers quivering, their tips beginning to transition in colour, fading into a lighter shade of blue closer to cerulean from the deep midnight that coloured the rest.

He continued to fight off the near violent compulsion to immediately return to his omega and claim him as his instincts dictated, desperately clawing at his control while he tried vainly to catch his breath, to calm down. He just needed to _calm_ down. He couldn't see Eren in the state he was in; he was dangerous to his mate without his normally well-maintained self control. He had never been wrung so tightly, so wound, will worn so thin and hanging by a thread. It was torture, self-inflicted purely for the benefit of the fairer angel and their still young bond. 

He leaned further forward, banging his head against the rough bark of the tree in frustration. He was shaking, fevered and shivering, the unrelenting arousal a running current of electric sensation beneath his skin, searing along his nerves and threatening to break the last thin thread of his self-restraint. It excited his body further with every clench of tense muscle as though it could taste victory.

He growled lowly, fingers curling into the trunk of the tall oak, bark chipping off and bleeding sap under the supernatural pressure of his fingertips. It was too much. His ruts had never been so debilitating before, had never been so desperate, so ferocious and unforgiving, so absolutely all-consuming that he thought he'd lose his mind. He'd never been so lost that it **_frightened_** him. Very few things scared Levi, being alone for eternity and unable to escape his loneliness the most prominent up until recently when the thought of losing his mate had taken priority over his oldest and most deep-seeded fear. And now he was afraid of himself, terrified of what he could be capable of should he give in to his instincts. He'd never had distrust in them or himself before.

He swallowed hard against the dryness in his mouth and closed his eyes, willing oxygen into lungs that felt as if they were collapsing, trampled by the rampant racing of his heart. He drew in several gulping breaths of air that burned like ice down his throat, making the back of his head throb dully. Too much; he couldn't take it. He could hardly breathe. There was no way to predict how long this rut would last and if his first day was any indication of the how the following days would proceed, he knew it would be impossible for him to win the war he was waging against his desires. 

The trembling of his right hand made the act of peeling his pants from his hips unnecessarily difficult and he gave up on removing them further than mid-thigh, fading patience exhausted just from that as his cock sprung free. A guttural groan rumbled from his chest, rough and breathy as his sweaty palm made overdue contact with his painfully stiff erection, shaky fingers fisting around the aching and sensitive shaft. His breath hitched with the first almost hesitant stroke, pre-cum drooling from the angry red-violet tip of his overeager cock and his grip tightened exponentially as his strained psyche flooded his mind with deviant imagery of Eren taking his thickness in his slim tanned hand, his moist mouth and clenching throat, and in the slick tightness between the perfectly rounded fleshy globes of his rear. 

Levi could practically taste him, fantasies of the omega's shapely thighs squeezing about his waist, the desperate bucking of hips meant to bare the alpha's children and keening, begging whines for more; faster, harder, deeper echoing in his head. The images and imagined erotic sounds were so intense playing in the theater of his mind's eye that he was driven to near delirium, fist pumping with inhuman speed, grip slick with sweat and pre-ejaculate, clenching and unclenching in mimicry of the smooth heat he imagined himself driving into. He was breathing so quickly, he was dizzy and the sudden swelling at the base of his cock would have taken him by surprise if he had had the capacity for coherent thought. He slammed his hips forward into the tight tunnel of his own hand, fingers clenching almost painfully around the hard knot in a poor attempt to sate his desire to thrust that thickness into his mate's moist heat. 

He was deaf to the animalistic sounds falling from flushed and bruised lips he hadn't even realized he'd been biting until the metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth and he stopped breathing as he came in thick, hot rivulets, body bowed as the threads of viscous pearly fluid coated and clung to the bark of the oak. His body sagging in exhaustion after his release ebbed with a final few stray, sluggish beads of his seed sliding along the underside of his still throbbing member, his knot still swelled and aching in the near unbearable grasp of his fingers as he pleaded with his body to relax, to allow the bulge to deflate quickly, and praying that when it did, then so to would the overwhelming desperation to breed his mate. 

\----*****----

It took several long minutes for Eren to regain his senses, staring in wide-eyed confusion at his surroundings, saved from panic only by the lingering scent of his alpha all around him, his instincts far quicker to wake than his muddled mind. He couldn't remember much of what had taken place after Levi had come for him in his room, only vague flickers of sensation and sound, comforting as his consciousness had wavered during the days he'd spent in transition.

He blinked in surprise when his right hand that had risen to confirm the sharpness of new fangs pricking at his tongue caused an entirely unexpected and new sensation at his back. His confusion and shock was quickly replaced by awe and reverence as he laid eyes on his own wings for the first time, fingertips ghosting over the pale feathers as if they would break under any further pressure. He wasn't vain, but he couldn't help but think that the snowy appendages were just as breathtaking and beautiful as his alpha's.

Thinking of the taller male made Eren seek him out immediately, disappointed when his searching gaze did not immediately find the alpha angel nearby especially since he had a hazy recollection of Levi having been there not so long ago, the gentle heat of the other male's body still lingering on his skin where he was sure he had slept in Levi's embrace. he was confused again, unable to understand why the alpha would have fled from him when he'd just woken.

Mikasa was not too far from his side, lazing beneath the shade of a neighbouring tree, watching him with silent golden eyes that sometimes spoke volumes, but held no answers for him at that moment. He inhaled deeply, heightened senses suddenly sparking to life. There was a scent on the air that was familiar and yet so much stronger than he had ever smelled it before and he let out a soft whine in response as a spicy sweetness settled on his palate. His pupils dilated as his instincts surged within him. He _knew_ that scent; alpha...

His alpha was calling to him whether consciously or unconsciously and though Eren had only just woken from what seemed an incredibly long nap and he was starving, the sudden spiking of heat in his belly took precedence over the hunger and any confusion he may have had in regards to his change. His instincts, new as they were, were powerful and Eren being unused to the driving compulsions, easily surrendered control to them, immediately compelled to find his alpha, to return his call. His instincts urged him to send out a call of his own to lure his would be mate back. As a man-made breeze ruffled already tousled chocolate locks and brought with it another dizzying wave of scent. Eren shuddered and there was a rushing of slick fluid between his thighs leaving him panting and overheated.

It was so unexpected that it took Eren several delayed moments to register the subsequent painful cramping in his abdomen and when only seconds later another rush of warm wetness gushed from his backside, bringing on more violent convulsions in his lower body, he cried out, the sound cutting off in a ragged sob. With tears forming behind lush lashes, his instincts made the call for Levi with no conscious permission of the omega's, his scent flaring with arousal and distress over the absence of his alpha.

_Come here alpha..._  
_Come to me..._  
_Claim me..._  
_I'm yours._  
_I want you._  
_I **need** you._  
_Please..._  
_**Please...**_  
_Hurry..._

\----*****----

Hange looked away from the pair of slumbering angels wrapped up together as Erwin entered the observation deck, giving him a wave and a wide smile in greeting, eager to fill him in on what Levi had been up to during the last few days while Eren had slept. The towering blonde stepped up next to her, hands resting rigidly at the small of his back, his azure gaze already focused intently on the inner habitat of the dome. 

"I see Eren's finally awake," he observed, shifting his weight slightly, interrupting her train of thought before Hange had had a chance to speak, her mouth falling open as she jerked her head back around to look as well. "But where's Levi?"

She blinked rapidly, squinting through the thick lenses of her glasses. "I-I don't know. He was there just a moment ago. They were sleeping together." Where had the alpha angel disappeared to?

"Damn it Hange! You were supposed to be watching them."

"I-I was Erwin. I swear, he was just there. I only looked away for a few seconds when you came in," she spluttered, her own confusion clearly written over her expressive face.

The commander grunted in response, stepping closer to the tempered glass, sharp eyes shifting from side to side in search of the missing male. "Where the hell did he go?"

Hange looked between the panel of screens displaying different angles of the inner biosphere where the perimeter cameras were set; there was no sign of the dark-winged angel on any of the several screens. She scratched at the rat's nest of her neglected ponytail and hummed thoughtfully. Levi had been acting a little oddly during the wee hours of the morning before he'd fallen asleep with Eren, but she hadn't considered the behaviour indicative of what had now transpired. He had seemed restless and a tad tenser than previously, but she had surmised that he was likely getting antsy since Eren had not yet wakened.

"What's Eren doing?" The question pulled her from her thoughts and brought her attention right back from the screens to the omega angel sitting up and shuddering in the nest. Her brow furrowed and she craned her neck forward, adjusting her glasses as if it would somehow improve her view. The teen looked as it he was crying out and he appeared flushed, possibly fevered. He was shifting incessantly in the bedding, fidgeting uncontrollably, his pretty white wings tensing and relaxing erratically as if he might take flight and she couldn't be certain from the distance, but she thought the tips of his feathers seemed tinted a light pinky peach colour. Even with all the fussing, he did not vacate the nest, simply increasing the volume of his trilling calls.

"I think he's calling for Levi." And just as the words left her mouth, there was a static crackle that sounded from several of the camera screens, a blur of movement too fast to make out clearly passing through the frames rapidly and seconds later Levi came crashing out of the denser foliage to Eren's right, looking wild, his dark wings spread in a wide arch, stilling abruptly when he made eye contact with his mate, the plumed limbs flexing, feathers shuddering and tipped in vibrant cerulean.

The alpha's body language, accompanied by the odd discolouration of his wingtips clued the scientist in to the situation, affirmed by his flushed and sweat-shined skin, tense and twitching; his entire focus on the pale feathered omega.

"Ahh! It's happening!" She screeched so suddenly and so loudly that Erwin actually jumped, startled by the unexpected outburst.

"Christ Hange! _What's_ happening?" he cursed, gaze searching the dome's interior for any suspicious activity outside of the two angels' interaction.

Her wide coffee-coloured eyes sparkled with delight as she turned her gaze towards her broad companion once again and he met the stare with an icy one his own, one bushy brow raised to prompt her response, impatient to understand what she was suddenly so excited about.

"You see what Levi's doing with his wings?" she inquired, gesticulating wildly, and Erwin turned to look at what she was pointing out, nodding slowly. Yes, he saw him; what the hell did it have to do with anything? He couldn't see what was so important about the alpha's wings at the moment.

"It happens a lot with species of birds. It's a mating display. He wants to claim Eren," she paused, waiting for Erwin to get the picture, exasperated when he only stared at her, "They're going to mate Erwin! Isn't is wonderful?"

"Bloody hell..."

 

TBC...


	10. Nine: Beneath the Canopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's _up_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, first off apologies for no update until now, but you know how these things go, life is like that annoying house guest that just won't go home, uses up all your clean towels and eats all your good junk food and when you finally do get rid of them, you're too exhausted to go buy more... Um, anyway, I know it's only been a day, but I felt weird not updating yesterday. I didn't even write all day and it was odd. 
> 
> Smut below... 
> 
> Also, I'm working on another fic too if anyone's interested, so keep an eye out. It's called "Forever is Relative." Should have the first part of it posted tomorrow.
> 
> Anyways, on with the smutty goodness.
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin ran a large hand over the back of his neck, fingertips rubbing firmly against the knotted muscle at its base. As if things could get any more complicated at this point. At least they could make the repairs since Levi had already barricaded the dome entrance and was now entirely preoccupied. What was he supposed to tell his superiors? They hadn't been expecting the two angels to get quite _this_ close for at least a couple of weeks and they still knew so little about the omega angel since they'd yet to run any real tests on Eren. Hange'd only managed that one blood sample. Now they'd have to wait even longer. His superiors weren't going to be so pleased with the lack of new information, though they'd probably be thrilled to know Eren could be confirmed pregnant as soon as two weeks. There was a throbbing behind too blue eyes and he sighed heavily, trying to ignore the awkward noises the lead scientist was making next to him. He needed a damn vacation. 

Hange was cooing and mumbling breathily, occasional squeals of delight leaving her mouth as she vigourously jotted down notes without looking at what or where she was writing them, too busy watching the two creatures inside the dome. 

"Amazing! Eren's responding! Way to go Levi!" she was cheering, limbs flailing in her excitement and nearly smacking Erwin in the face. He managed to block her with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other in irritation. This was just not his week.

"No... No, damn it!" He couldn't help but look at her when she began shouting irately, her enthusiasm from moments before waning as she leaned in towards the tempered glass, shaking a fist in indignation. 

"Prudes!" she yelled as the two of them watched the trees surrounding Eren and Levi, whom seemed to be casting a dark glare over his shoulder in the direction of the observation deck, move of seemingly their own accord, thick, leafy branches drawing in unnaturally about the pair of angels, completely closing off Hange and Erwin's view of the nest. It was no wonder the lead scientist was cursing at the two males within the dome. Erwin could only shake his head, not entirely surprised by Levi's possessive actions given how he had acted when Eren was unconscious.

"Isn't it too early for them to be at this point? It's barely been a week and Eren was unconscious for a majority of it," the broad commander questioned, effectively drawing the still fuming scientist's attention. She blinked at him owlishly a moment as she processed what he'd asked.

"Well, yes you would think so, but we're humans. They probably instinctively know that it is the right time to bond. It's natural. If there were more like them, perhaps the courting would be a longer process. My guess is that Levi had been pining for Eren specifically since Grisha had established that his son would belong to him when they were both mature. Levi's been waiting a very long time, since before Eren was even born; it's likely he's had an attachment to the boy ever since Grisha first showed him a picture of his future mate. Because of that, when they finally met, Eren's dormant genes were woken up by the contact with the alpha angel and subsequently, Eren's awakening accompanied by Levi's longing for him drove him into a rut. As a result, the alpha's mating pheromones pressured Eren's body into a sort of "heat", like a cat. The mere presence of the only alpha that the omega has come into contact with and had any sort of amicable interaction with acting as a sort of catalyst to fast track their bonding. Uhhh," she sighed wistfully at the end of her explanation, "I wish I could watch the magic happen."

Erwin grimaced in response to her ending words, the simple phrase sounding entirely too perverse given what _magic_ it was she was wishing to watch. Aside from her rather uncomfortable lamenting, her explanation seemed sound. It made sense. Levi and now Eren were the only ones of their kind, at least as far as any of them knew; it was only logical that they would immediately be drawn to one another and be biologically driven to mate and bond themselves to the only other of their species; they were compatible in a molecular sense.

"How long do you predict they'll be," he cleared his throat, " _Indisposed_ for?"

Hange hummed, considering what little information she had in Grisha's and her own research files on that particular topic, most of which was only regarding the alpha and mainly hypothetical in regards to his eventual omega counterpart. They'd been studying Levi since he'd been discovered as a child, so there was a lot of accumulated documentation from years of experimentation, testing and observation on the alpha, but they'd only just gotten a hold of Eren. They were seriously lacking factual information and research on the newly woken omega angel and given the current circumstances, would have to wait even longer than previously anticipated to rectify that.

"Theoretically, based off of the average length of Levi's ruts, I'd say three to five days, however, it's likely that Eren's heat will be longer, probably at least a week, maybe two given it's his first one and most mammals have a week per ovulation cycle, though the initial cycles vary in length and symptomatic intensity. I'd hazard a guess that Levi being in rut and Eren being in his first heat will increase the time frame and the likelihood of producing offspring. I can't be certain, but I would estimate anywhere between five to fourteen days to be safe."

Erwin's brows furrowed and he groaned lowly. How could any creature have sex for so long; it was unnatural. He gave his head a shake in disbelief, not inclined to think _too_ deeply on the subject. He really didn't need the mental images.

"Well, that's promising. Wonderful," he sighed flatly, dark sarcasm underlying the tone, "Let me know the moment they emerge, would you? I'm going to my office to figure out how to convince the Prime Minister of Military Defense not to send internal affairs here to shut us down. What a bloody mess..."

"Godspeed Sir," Hange quipped, mock-saluting her friend and commander who simply huffed and turned on his booted heel. The sound of her laughter followed him out into the corridor and he shook his head again as he purposefully marched towards his office.

\----*****----

Eren's cries quieted as soon as Levi came through the foliage and the alpha made a soft crooning sound, his wings spread in a magnificent display arched overhead, the bright tips sparking further desire in the omega, stoking the fire that was burning in his belly and soothing the painful cramps to a duller ache. The rosy tips of his own feathers darkened in response and spread, shivering lightly so that the alpha would see. Icy steel tracked over the display the omega was giving him, soft purring sounds emanating from the younger angel's chest as Levi's gaze traveled over him appreciatively, lingering on the rosy colouration on his wingtips and taking an involuntary step closer. He stilled a moment and whipped his head around to glare directly across the dome to the reflective glass surface of the observation deck windows, a low growl falling past deadly fangs and the air around the two of them changed, charged with electric energy that made the tiny hairs all over Eren's body stand up ticklishly, the smell of ozone overlaying the potent mingling of pheromones in the air. It was like what the omega had imagined it had felt like in the video he'd witnessed and the memory made him shiver with anticipation, pride swelling in his chest; his alpha was so powerful. He could taste it on the back of his tongue and he swallowed hard, feeling the slickness pooling between his legs without any sign of slowing in response. 

The trees surrounding them bent to Levi's will, their full branches furling inwards and weaving between each other to create a cool, shady canopy that blocked them entirely from the outer dome and gave them privacy that Eren found he appreciated. He didn't like the idea of anyone viewing their activities. Levi was his and he didn't want to share his alpha with anyone else. Levi had enough presence of mind to hide them only because his own possessiveness flared as he'd seen the pinked tips of his mate's wings, instincts dictating that his mate was ready and willing to bond. Eren was already drunk on their mingling scents, his head lulling to the side to bare the subtly tanned column of his throat in an entirely submissive display, trusting his alpha, giving his permission without verbal affirmation. It was a sinfully erotic gesture that made Levi growl low in his throat, moving with inhuman speed as soon as the last entwining branches of the trees stilled and he was certain they were alone together with no prying eyes, to press his face against the damp flushed flesh as the scent of ozone faded, leaving only desire. 

Eren made a needy sound between a whine and a moan, arching into Levi as the alpha's nose brushed behind his left ear and sharp teeth nipped along his neck tenderly, a slick tongue winding a searing path along the smooth skin. The alpha hummed in approval, lapping up the cinnamon brown sugar sweetness that clung to his mate's flesh, finding the flavour immediately addictive. His hands were on Eren, pressing along the dips and curves of his chest and sides, fingertips grazing along the soft skin of Eren's lightly toned and vulnerable belly, the touch making the omega whine and pant harshly, his head falling back as lust-clouded emerald fell closed. The alpha angel's palms settled on the curve of the other male's hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles over the slight protrusion of the bones just beneath the waistband of Eren's underwear. His hands lingered there, squeezing firmly and then relaxing his grip as he finally forced himself from his mate's intoxicating neck and traced a row of soft damp kisses along his jaw. Eren's head turned to meet him, desperate for Levi's lips and he eagerly pressed into the kiss, nicking pale lips in his overzealous desire to feel more, to taste his alpha. 

The pale feathered angel moaned at the flavour of Levi's mouth and the subtle spicy twang of blood, panting through his nose as Levi's tongue ran along the sharp ridges of his new teeth, the sensation intense on the still sensitive area and Eren shuddered violently in response. Fingers previously twisted in the blankets still pooled in his lap found their place on Levi's shoulders, urging the elder angel ever closer. A thrill ran through the dark-haired alpha when his mate's fingers slipped over the sweat-moistened skin of broad alabaster shoulders and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Suddenly he was pressing Eren back onto the pillows, the omega's pretty, rose-stained wings spreading beneath his body instinctively as Levi climbed over him, covering Eren with his own body and the omega arched against him wantonly, pleased with the act. 

Eren could hardly think; every sense was filled with alpha, with Levi and he wanted more. It wasn't enough. The cramping in his abdomen had dulled, but was beginning to ache desperately again and he _needed_ Levi to make it go away, instinctively knew that his alpha could alleviate the painful convulsions if he would just...

He cried into Levi's mouth when the alpha's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxer briefs and removed them in one swift motion, releasing Eren's weeping erection and the scent of his slick rose thick and delicious in the air. Levi reared back, pupils dilating rapidly as the potent scent of his omega's heat filled his lungs, dizzying and heavy on his palate. Levi had, up until that point, been rather tame in his ministrations, slow to keep from frightening his mate, to be sure not to startle Eren. He was acutely attuned to his receptive omega, even when removing the last of the brunette's clothing from his full hips, but when that heady aroma hit him full force and crawled over his skin tantalizingly begging, beckoning him to take his mate, to claim his omega as he should, as Eren _wanted_ him to, he couldn't resist any longer. The full rush of his arousal slammed into him as he allowed the last thread of his restraint to snap and he yanked his own pants down his thighs, kicking them the rest of the way off before his hands were sliding from Eren's hips to his thighs, groping and caressing, slipping to the undersides and pressing them up and out, spreading his mate to accommodate him as he wedged his lower body between the other male's legs. 

They both moaned heatedly when their hips met, members grinding against one another in erratic motions and Eren's head fell back into the pillows, wild chocolate strands blooming over the covers in a mock halo. Levi propped himself up on one palm, his other hand still curved beneath one shapely golden thigh, liquid silver a thin ring around blown pupils as he greedily took in the sight of his mate. Eren was panting and flushed, sweat dampened, lips slick and kiss bruised, darkening red-violet marks forming along his collar and neck where Levi had nipped him and sucked the flesh before and he was squirming, arching and rolling his hips up desperately to obtain more friction, pleading for more. The brunette angel was hardly coherent, pleasure-drunk and high on his alpha's scent, whining and moaning, chest heaving with every harsh panting breath splayed over the snowy backdrop of his own wings, the pink tips matching the attractive blush that stained Eren's tanned skin all over. He was exquisite.

Levi ran his tongue over his own teeth, the tip wetting his lips then the hand on the back of Eren's thigh was gripping tightly and hitching the limb higher, pale hips shifting back until he could line himself up to the slippery hole dripping and needy between plump cheeks, the tiny orifice reddened, soft in preparation for what was coming, clenching and unclenching in anticipation. The omega's fingers twitched against Levi's wing joints and his breath hitched as he felt the blunted tip of his mate's cock prodding at his most private place. He felt a shiver run up his spine, making his feathers quiver and he held his breath, closing his eyes. Levi growled, rubbing the leaking head of his throbbing member against Eren's tight little hole, hips giving little jerks involuntarily and he leaned forward to brush his nose along the side of Eren's face, heated breath fanning along the omega's cheek until his lips ghosted along the shell of one fever-flushed ear. "Eren... Look at me. I _need_ to see your eyes." His voice was gravelly, rough with pleasure and unrelieved tension.

The omega shuddered so violently in response to the commanding tone, plump hips jerking forward with the motion, that Levi's tip pressed harder than previously against the slick opening and slipped inside with a lewd sound. Levi hissed lowly, the sound seeping through clenched teeth, jaw aching, his gaze half-lidded as Eren's eyes shot open, murky forest framed by thick cinnamon lashes caught and trapped by his alpha's. Levi's hips snapped forward suddenly and Eren yelped, a sharp, high sound that was a kiss in the dark and then only hitching breath, the only admission of pain that the omega gave as he was filled for the first time. His fingers dug into the plush down at Levi's wing joints and the dark appendages half folded against Levi's back, flexing as he began to rock his hips against Eren's, unable to remain still for more than a second in the almost painful tightness and it was so hot inside the younger male, so moist and smooth and... _Fuck..._

Tears shimmered in the mossy depths of Eren's eyes, clumping his lashes together as sobbing whines hitched on his tongue, catching in his throat before finally escaping his pretty mouth and Levi _had_ to kiss him again. His lips crashed over Eren's, tongue demanding entrance into the sugar sweet moist cavern of the fairer angel's mouth, meeting and battling with an over eager tongue that played at dominance that would not be freely given. Moans were swallowed, neither distinguishable from the other as hips rutted roughly against one another and Eren's thighs hugged at Levi's sides, the flexing of the alpha's abdominal muscles against his needy cock and his own belly spreading fire and that dangerous electricity along his flesh in fresh waves and his heels pressed encouragingly into Levi's lower back. 

"Levi... Please... More," Eren begged breathlessly against his alpha's lips, words choked and muffled by a questing tongue, but Levi heard him. A deep growl rumbled in the alpha's chest, reverberating in Eren's and making his heart skip, forgetting to beat a moment at the primal sound of it. Levi slammed into him, using his wings for leverage to press harder, faster, brutal and harsh as his knot began to swell, already so close. It was so much better than he had fantasized before and he couldn't get enough; it would never be enough. Eren was sobbing and shuddering, crying out desperately and clinging to him as if he was drowning and the alpha did his best to sooth him as he shook and arched and whined desperately for Levi's knot, begging to be filled. He caught Levi's eyes as the alpha broke away from his lips, only inches apart, their eyelashes very nearly brushing and they stared at each other for a long moment before Eren tilted his chin and turned his head to the side, offering his throat to his mate again in instinctive invitation. 

The alpha wasted no time in accepting, pressing his face to the sweaty skin and licking a wide swath over it before he sunk razoured fangs into the tender flesh where Eren's neck met his shoulder, moaning at the taste as the delicate honeysuckle sanguine fluid of his mate's blood coated his mouth and his tongue laved attention over the broken flesh while the omega stiffened beneath him, heat spreading between the press of their bodies and squelching around Levi's thickening cock, sharp gasps of pleasure wringing out with every pounding assault on the omega's sweet spot and as Eren came, Levi lost his own breath, teeth still on Eren's throat, dangerous, but careful, gentle now that the mark had been made. His tongue was apologetic even as his unforgiving thrusts continued and with an abrupt final harsh push, his knot forced it's way through the clenching ring of muscle, swelling further once inside the convulsing tunnel and locking them together as thick, hot ropes of cum pumped into his mate, coating the omega's inner passage with liquid heat. Levi shuddered, tense against his omega angel as he came for several long moments, hips jerking in tiny motions as Eren's ass milked his cock, wringing out every last drop of pearly seed until they were both spent and barely breathing, lost in the euphoric afterglow of their potent climaxes. 

it was Levi who managed to maneuver them into a more comfortable position, Eren pliant and liquid against him as he rolled the omega with him. Eren's legs fell to either side of Levi's hips, numb and tingling, his fingers curled against the alpha's chest next to his face, cheek pressed against Levi's collar and the alpha brushed gentle fingers along the shuddering opalescent feathers of his omega's wings soothingly. The brunette teen's eyes fluttered, drooping lazily as his exhausted body demanded rest and Levi curved his own dark wings around his dozing mate to provide security and warmth while they let their bodies cool, his knot thick and throbbing still inside Eren and it could be up to an hour before it abated and they would begin all over again. The alpha hummed quietly, the sound a low vibration against Eren's ear, calm and soothing. He was safe, home, where he was meant to be, in Levi's embrace. Levi kept his arms locked around his mate, stroking his blush-stained wings idly while he hummed and when Eren's breathing evened out, the alpha smiled ever so softly and closed his own eyes, feeling more at peace than he could ever recall having felt before.

"Mine..." it was barely more than a whisper of breath that stirred the damp strands of fine chocolate tickling beneath Levi's chin and his mate sighed and furled closer; Levi fell asleep smiling.

TBC...


	11. Ten: Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, soulmates, and starving angels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had planned to spend my day writing yesterday, but was so so sick. I think I slept for like sixteen hours. It was messed up. I never get sick and then today I had to go out of town so I've just finally gotten around to it now. Ugh, you have my apologies. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. 
> 
> Thanks bunches for all the positive feedback. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi grunted as Eren straddled his lap, whimpering as the alpha's cock drove up into him. Levi's hands held fast to the full hips, grip bruising, rolling his own hips up as Eren bore down, crying out sharply when the tip struck brutally at his prostate, sending electric charges of searing pleasure throughout the omega's body.

Levi had been woken to Eren's fingers around his hard member and a mischievous tongue exploring the contours of his chest, tasting his skin greedily and it had only lasted as long as Eren could stand the aching inside his lower body before he'd been begging for more once again. He shuddered, arching in Levi's lap, his tanned fingers splayed over the tensing muscles of his alpha's toned abdomen, his thick thighs to either side of the older male's hips, flexing with every movement. His pale wings arched overhead, shuddering and stiff, tips flushed a darker pink than they had been in previous days, though Levi's wings had returned to nearly all midnight tones once again. He was moaning and crying, marks littering his skin from Levi's hands and mouth. He was so close, his body oversensitive and already on the brink of yet another mind-blowing climax as his alpha slammed up into him, grunting and growling. 

Levi could taste himself on Eren's skin, the omega covered in his alpha's scent, thick layers of spicy dominance overlaying the omega's sweeter scent, and it pleased the older angel deeply in a most primitive sense. His possessiveness assuaged by the scent and taste and the mark that was already scarring on Eren's shoulder made pride surge through him every time he laid eyes on it. Eren belonged to him. He was such a beautiful omega, all sinewy muscle, sloping curves, and pretty blushing tanned skin, intoxicating and addictive and Levi was proud to call Eren his. The other male was everything he'd been dreaming of for years, even the firey attitude that Eren had displayed was attractive to the alpha; it made the omega's submission to him all the more delicious, especially knowing that he was the only one Eren would submit to in such a manner. 

Eren's blunted nails dug into the pale flesh of his stomach just as there was a rush of slickness around Levi's cock, inner walls tightening and rippling around him and he grit his teeth as his own toes curled, hips slamming up abruptly, knot driven harshly into the slippery heat, tying them once again. Eren was panting, falling forward onto Levi's chest, shuddering with every pulse of Levi's jerking cock as the alpha filled him with hot cum. His voice was lost, hoarse from days of overuse, but he still moaned, rough and raspy against Levi's skin and the alpha shivered, fingers spasming on Eren's hips before they crawled up his back to pet at his wings soothingly. The sudden sting of Eren's teeth on his shoulder made him jerk, but he didn't stop the omega, tilting his head ever so slightly to allow the fairer angel to do as he liked and mark him. 

Eren couldn't help the instinct; it came over him suddenly and with such demanding ferocity that he was out of his head as he sank razored teeth into his mate's shoulder, humming in approval at the taste of Levi's blood in his mouth as he lapped at the wound he'd created when marking his alpha, pleased further with Levi's acceptance. The alpha let him do as he liked, petting at his wings tenderly and crooning lowly deep in his chest until Eren had had his fill and the intense desire to mark what was his abated. They stayed that way long after Eren retracted his teeth from Levi's flesh to nuzzle at his neck instead, basking in the afterglow of their mating.

Eren's heat had slowly been tapering down over the passed few days, more hours for sleep and bathing instead of mating when the brutal cramping had subsided. It had been nearly twelve days by the time the fever had broken and both he and Levi were sated. The alpha spent most of the hours in between rounds of heated sex grooming his mate and bringing water for them from the kitchen area further back through the canopy, pleased to notice that Mikasa had made herself scarce, likely escaping the dome on her own and he was certain someone, probably Hange, had been keeping care of Eren's wayward feline while they had been preoccupied. He was never so grateful for the fact that they did not need to feed often and could sustain themselves for far longer periods than any human without sustenance, considering how long their mating had been.

Even so, he knew Eren would be hungry, ravenous even and on the twelfth morning, when his knot deflated and he could slip free of his now sated and slumbering mate, Levi left the dome via the sky panel he used for missions and went hunting.

When he returned, Eren was awake and watched him with narrowed eyes as he set the young woman on the ground to the side of their tousled nest. The brunette swallowed hard, mouth watering even as he tried to battle the urge to dig into her fragile flesh. He had already come to the realization that he would need to feast on human flesh as Levi did, but had been able to set it aside in his mind when he had been so lost in the heat and pheromones over the last several days. Now presented with what his mate deemed a proper meal for him, one he had hunted and brought back to their nest for his omega, Eren could hardly refuse and he was _starving_.

His hesitation was short lived when Levi cocked his head, making a low sound of encouragement and stepping back into the nest to give his mate support. The subtle encouragement was all the omega needed before he lunged forward and he knew he should feel sick, should be disgusted when he sank his teeth into the tender flesh of the young woman's throat, but it was so incredibly good, so delicious, so terribly _satisfying_ that he couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty. She barely flinched when his fangs sank in, already unconscious as she was and her blood was warm and salty sweet on his palate, her flesh tender, plump and juicy with youth and he gorged himself, hunger flaring with every tearing bite. When he glanced up through his lashes at his mate, Levi was watching him with dark steely eyes, pupils dilated and hazy, and there was pride there. He'd done well to provide for his omega. 

Eren pulled back from the cooling corpse, ignoring the subtle twitching of the dying body, licking his lips as he made proper eye contact with the alpha and cocked his head in question, gaze flickering to the meal spread before him before returning to his mate in a clear offer to share. Levi accepted, crouching next to the omega and tucking into the meal almost as eagerly as his mate, groaning in bliss at the flavour and the flow of replenished energy that washed through him with every bite.

It was hours later when Eren laid with his mate, cheek pressed to the left side of Levi's chest, ear over the steady beat of his alpha's heart, mossy eyes glazed and unfocused on the motions of his own fingers over the other side of his mate's firm chest. He was curled along Levi's side, the alpha's fingers playing idly with the tousled strands of his chocolate hair, dark wings curved beneath them over the freshly changed bedding of their nest. Eren's wings were draped lazily over his back, tips brushing against their entwined legs; they were still naked, but clean and warm cocooned as they were together in their nest beneath the canopy Levi had made for them.

"I'll stay here now, won't I? With you?" Eren's voice was quiet, husky and soft in the peace of their nest. 

Levi hummed, the sound reverberating through his chest and vibrating against Eren's ear, "Of course. Unless... Do you..." he paused, glancing down at his mate, "Want to leave?"

Eren shook his head, rubbing his face against Levi's chest, "No, I was just curious." Levi let out a soft sigh of relief. He'd almost been afraid that Eren would want to leave now that the delirium and intensity of his heat had waned, a part of him worried that Eren would change his mind even though they were cuddling so comfortably together. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if Eren suddenly rejected him; he'd wanted this for such a long time.

"Good. I don't want to let you go. You're mine now," Levi's tone was low, possessive and without room for argument. 

Eren shifted, looking up at him through narrowed mossy depths, lips pursed a moment before he gave a little huff. "That's fine, so long as you're mine too," he finally replied, brushing soft fingertips over the freshly scarred mark his teeth had left on Levi's shoulder.

Levi was smiling when he looked back up at the alpha, "I've always been yours Eren."

The sentiment made the brunette blush and he couldn't hold the older angel's gaze, embarrassed by the sincerity in Levi's tone and the softness of his smile. He found himself returning it shyly. Levi's fingers stroked over his still rosy feathers lightly and Eren closed his eyes.

"Levi, did you ever meet my mother?"

The alpha's fingers stilled a moment before they continued their slow motions, "I did... Carla first became a part of the project when she was eighteen, like you, only she was prepared. She was raised military and volunteered to come here. When I first met her, I was about ten or eleven and I'd been here for at least seven or eight years. I was beginning to show signs of maturity, aggression and heightened senses, unstable emotions that directly affected my powers. Grisha was worried and he and the others on his team thought that perhaps Carla would be able to help. She wanted to be a psychologist, you know?"

Eren shook his head a little, but said nothing, encouraging Levi to continue silently. 

"She was very kind to me. I don't remember if I ever had a mother, but if I did, I would wish she was like Carla. I told her all my secrets. She was the one who told your father I was lonely, that I needed a companion. When he agreed, it was her idea to begin testing and producing the angel serum. It didn't work at first. None of the test subjects survived the initial doses of the serum. Grisha figured out that it was a specific piece of genetic code that would allow the shift in DNA, one that Carla seemed to have. He was already in love with her then. I knew it by the way he looked at her and it was no secret that she loved him too. When she found out she was having you, she begged Grisha to give her the serum, to inject you with it. She said she would be willing to give her child to me because no one deserved to be lonely forever. Grisha sent her away before you were born though and I waited for a long time for her to return, but she never did. Your father showed me photos sometimes and told me things about you, but he wouldn't let me see you or her. And when he disappeared too, Erwin promised he would find you for me when you were old enough. I just had to be patient. Now you're here. You're mine and I have your mother to thank for that."

Eren met the silvery gaze of his mate, emerald depths watery with unshed tears, "S-She's dead. She died when I was eight."

Levi blinked a moment, the news of the kind woman's departure from the world sinking in slowly. He hadn't known; no one had thought to tell him, even though they must have known when it happened, had probably had some idea of Eren's whereabouts the entire time. It was a shame; the world had surely benefited from a woman like Carla.

Eren wasn't sure what to think of what Levi had told him. His mother _had_ known, but she had never seemed sad or fake. She's always showered him with love and affection, been kind to him as Levi had described, unlike his father, who'd been distant and elusive with his emotions, guilty beyond Eren's understanding. His mother had talked to Eren about soulmates, about true love and made him believe in fairy tales and angels, had told him there was one out there for him and someday when the timing was right, they'd meet. He'd believed it as a child, believed every word his beautiful mother had ever said to him about angels and love and his destined one, but he'd stopped believing the day she'd died. It was both upsetting and comforting to know that she had never lied to him. 

Levi didn't apologize, but he did hold Eren closer, massaging gentle fingers along the joints of the omega's wings in soothing, comforting motions. 

"I never knew about you. She told me that there was an angel somewhere out in the world waiting for me. She told me stories about my angel, but I never thought... She was talking about you..." Eren's voice shook and was muffled against Levi's damp skin as his tears finally fell.

Levi crooned softly, still caressing Eren's feathers and hair, holding the omega as he cried, overemotional in the aftermath of his heat and mourning more than just the death of his mother, but also the realization that he had always felt that emptiness, that wrongness deep inside him because his mother had never lied to him, but had been telling him all along that Levi was waiting for him. He had lived all his life feeling like he was missing some vital piece of himself, some deep, profound chunk of his soul that ruined every relationship he'd ever attempted to have and made him feel lonely even when he'd been surrounded by people. It was relieving and fulfilling to no longer feel that aching space now that Levi had filled it. He'd never known, but he'd always been pining for his angel just as Levi had been longing for him. 

Levi held him tightly and crooned to him until his tears dried and his hitching breaths quieted. He laid in the alpha's embrace, curled into him as tightly as possible and closed his eyes, just listening as Levi began speaking in low tones, telling the omega stories from his childhood, when he'd met Hange, Erwin, and others, when he'd begun missions, how he had gotten into trouble as a child singeing off the tall commander's bushy brows when Erwin had irritated him back when Erwin had only been a corporal. The stories made him smile and Eren was left feeling light and whole for the first time in as long as he could remember.

 

TBC...


	12. Eleven: Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable questions and unwelcome visitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, was working and too busy to be able to even write at work yesterday. Ugh, the strugs of real life, am I right?
> 
> Anyways, the plot's starting to pick up from here so, buckle up kiddies, keep all arms and legs in the vehicle at all times and for the love of all that's holy, use the puke bags if you need them. *grins*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this latest installment. I know it's not all that exciting, but we're getting there.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me and all my new fans and followers. Comments and kudos are appreciated and you're all awesome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hange spent a majority of the twelve days rereading every file she had of her own and Grisha's, sporadically squealing in glee every time she caught a glimpse of Levi coming or going to the kitchen/bathing area at the far side of the dome, marking down any differences in his appearance that she could see on the camera monitors. She made note of his departure from the sky panel and his return with what she could clearly tell was a human body. Erwin would not be pleased with the alpha's decision to bring his _food_ back to the dome without proper permission, but Levi was careful, was always very thorough and cautious when it came to feeding when he did not have the chance to do so during missions. It was a good sign though; Eren must be nearly finished his heat and was hungry and Levi being a good mate, was providing for him. 

She made her way to the commander's spacious office, tapping once on the door before letting herself in without waiting for an answer from the tall blonde man. Erwin was behind his desk, a pair of black framed reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, papers in one large hand and ballpoint pen in the other, a petite black cat lounging lazily on the far left corner of his cluttered desk. He sat back and dropped the papers and pen back to the surface of the desk when Hange came in.

Eren's cat had managed to sneak clear of the dome via the barricaded entrance sometime in the first day or two of the omega's heat before the reparations had begun and had taken to Erwin rather than Hange. The scientist had attempted to feed the fickle feline in hopes of gaining the dark cat's forgiveness for her earlier transgressions, but Mikasa wasn't one to let go of grudges easily. She ate the food, but followed Erwin back to his office when he'd stopped by the deck for a quick update and some information.

"I'd imagine since you're no longer in the observation deck, that Eren and Levi have finished their _activities_ ," he observed, plucking his glasses from his face and rubbing at the marks they'd left on the sides of his nose before folding them and placing them on top of the papers.

"Hm? Oh yes! They've finished. Levi went out this morning and brought something back to eat," she said it as if the alpha had picked up take out from a greasy fast food joint, completely unfazed by the fact that the angels were eating humans like themselves. Erwin gave his head a little shake and pursed thin lips, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Hange had a tendency to disregard most unsavoury aspects of her experiments, more interested in the differences and more often than not celebrating the more _unique_ characteristics of the subjects. Erwin accepted the idiosyncrasies of the angels in his care because it was necessary for humanity and it was his responsibility, regardless of his own personal feelings on some of them.

"Hange, have they emerged from Levi's nest yet?"

"No, not yet, but I imagine they will tomorrow at the latest now that they've eaten. I'm going to see Eren then. I need to ask him some questions and take some blood. I'm going to talk to our alpha too, since I'm pretty sure he'll have some things to say. Then we can really get this party started," she replied brightly, adjusting her own thick glasses and peering at him with too bright eyes, obviously sleep-deprived and riding high on too much caffeine.

"Hange... How long until we know if it took?" he asked awkwardly.

"Took what?" the brunette scientist cocked her head, scratching at the messy tangle of her auburn hair in confusion.

"If Eren's pregnant, for goodness sake, Hange," Erwin said, exasperated by the woman's nonsense, his patience already worn incredibly thin after days of irate phone calls and placating, sniveling apologies to lazy dignitaries, mountains of paperwork and awkward excuse making on his part.

"Oh... Oh! I should be able to tell once I have the results from the blood work, so maybe a couple days," she shrugged, "So... How'd things go with the big bosses?" She sprawled out in the chair in front of his desk, watching him with thinly veiled interest.

He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair further, "Not as well as I'd have liked. They're sending Dok down next week to _review_ the situation."

Hange chuckled and crossed her legs, her left foot bouncing against her other leg, "More like spy on us, undermine your authority and generally be a pain in all our asses and not in the good way," she said with a cheeky wink. 

"Yes well, this time he has direct orders to see and speak to the angels himself. They want to be sure we've been telling the truth in our reports and to see the alpha and omega interacting with a pair of their own eyes."

"Hmm, I don't know if Levi's gonna like that much. I doubt he's gonna like me much when I'm doing Eren's tests and he _knows_ me."

"Well, let's just hope Nile has enough sense to keep his mouth closed during his observations."

\----*****----

It was afternoon of the following day when Levi finally allowed the canopy to lift, the foliage breaking and falling back into a more natural rest, revealing the freshly bathed pair of angels, both dressed in military sweats, obviously the alpha's as Eren's bunched slightly around his ankles and clung to shapely hips in a way that was more attractive than sweats should ever be. Hange was bouncing and squealing at the newly repaired entrance hatch, Mikasa by her feet, but keeping an adequate distance from the over-exuberant human's movements. Her assistant standing next to her, looking rather uncomfortable, but trying to hide it, with a tray of supplies in his arms.

She practically skipped her way inside once Erwin gave her the go ahead, opting to remain in the observation deck for the time being while Hange and Moblit went inside the biosphere.

"Afternoon my angels, did you have a nice romp?" the scientist greeted once she'd made her way to the pair. Eren was sitting in a chair by the little table that had been replaced in it's usual spot, tea set out on the surface while Levi stood a step or two to his left, silver gaze narrowed on the visitors. He was not the least bit comfortable with their appearance so soon after Eren's heat, but he understood that the tests they wished to perform were important and had been postponed too long already. 

Eren blushed in response to Hange's greeting, the rosy hue unfurling on his cheeks prettily and his fingers tightened on his teacup. "Good afternoon Hange," he said, ignoring the question she'd asked and Levi only inclined his head.

"Now now, don't be shy, that was a real question. I'm going to ask you a lot of those today and I need you to answer honestly for the sake of research. I also need to draw some blood today," she paused and gestured for Moblit to prepare the syringe and vials before she turned her attention back to the pair of winged creatures, grinning even as Levi released a low growl of warning. He didn't like the idea of anyone touching his omega, especially when they would be sticking him with sharp things. Hange was hardly deterred as she continued, "Now Eren, how was _it?_ " 

Eren shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his pale wings shifting over the back of the chair, rosy tips whispering just barely over the grass beneath them, "Um... Intense," he said awkwardly, his unoccupied hand rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. The scientist produced a pen from somewhere within the messy bun on the back of her head and scribbled on the pad in her hands.

"Intense how?" she looked over the frames of her thick glasses when Eren hesitated, "Oh come now, I need details sweet pea. If you two had let me observe, we wouldn't have to do this, but you know if you'd like to demonstrate instead, I'd be willing--"

"Not gonna happen shitty glasses," Levi spoke in an aggressive tone and took a step closer to Eren, his right hand settling on the arch of his mate's left wing, rubbing soothingly. Hange turned her attention to him.

"Well, you're no fun at all, anyone ever told you that? You're welcome to answer instead though sourpuss, if Eren's too shy," she replied, not missing a beat, her eyes flickering over the motions of Levi's hand and she continued to write messily on her clipboard without looking at the pad.

Levi scoffed, but when he caught Eren's sidelong look, he sighed. "Fine... What do you want to know?"

"Did you produce a knot every time and for how long?"

"Yes, approximately forty five minutes give or take."

"Mmhmm, that's good, very good. And lubrication, how much of the stock we prepared previously did you use?"

"None."

"None? Oh, Eren, you poor dear." she gave the fairer angel a sympathetic look, to which he furrowed his brows and his flush crawled further along his skin, staining his throat.

Levi rolled his eyes, "We didn't need it. His body knew what it was doing."

"Oh, so he self-lubricated like a female?"

Eren growled without realizing he'd made a sound and Levi's fingers massaged at the joint of his wing. "Oh! No I meant no offense sweetie, just, you are the _female angel,_ our omega. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's rather impressive," Hange placated, reaching to pat Eren's bicep closest to her, much to Levi's irritation. She turned to Moblit and took the syringe from him, trading her clipboard and pen momentarily. Eren allowed her to take his right forearm in her hand, tie the rubber tourniquet around his upper arm before she was talking again, distracting him from what she was doing with the needle.

"So, I see your wings have not faded back to pure white, actually, they seem to be even darker than what I saw when your heat first began. Levi's are back to their usual colouration. Either of you have any idea why?"

Eren shook his head and Levi shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned. The alpha found the rosy flush of his mate's wingtips pleasing in a way he couldn't quite describe, some instinctive part of him taking pride in the continued hue of the light feathers.

"Hm, interesting, very interesting. I can see that you've marked one another, was that an accident or--"

"It was instinctive. Eren belongs to me and I am his."

Hange hummed, changing the vial on the syringe to fill a second with Eren's blood, ignoring the omega's wince and Levi's subsequent growl, though she did tilt her head slightly to show him her neck in a submissive display. 

"Welp, there we go, all done. Oh! You're healing so fast already," she said, excited by the observation, bright gaze following the little wisp of steam that rose from the puncture on Eren's arm when the wound closed up immediately upon the needle's removal from his skin. She handed the vials of blood off to Moblit, whom took them and left the biosphere.

"We should have the blood results in a few hours and then we'll know if you're going to be a daddy Levi," she spoke happily, rocking back on her heels. Levi blinked, speechless. He hadn't really thought about that. He'd had the urge to mate and breed Eren before and during their rutting, but hadn't actually considered that it might result in fertilization, that he may very well have impregnated the younger angel and that they could be expecting children so soon. They'd barely just begun getting to know one another, though they had spent a majority of the previous day and the morning talking.

He felt Eren shift and looked at his omega. Eren had released his grip on his cup and was stiff, his wings tense and his eyes bright with what Levi recognized as fear. "Eren..."

Just as he was about to pull his mate from his chair and into his arms to comfort the youth, there was a commotion at the entrance. The alpha tensed, wings stiffening, the feathers spreading and puffing out in a dangerous display when the sound of loud voices carried from the open hatchway.

"Dok, now is **not** a good time. We weren't expecting you for another few days. They've only just come out of their nest. You need to be briefed. You can't just--" Levi recognized Erwin's voice before his sharp gaze found him, narrowing on the altercation with another male by the dome entrance. The tall commander had a forearm braced across the shorter, middle-aged man's chest as said man tried to push passed him.

"Smith, you are aware of my orders. I'll see them now or I'll have you written up for insubordination. I suggest you remove your arm _commander,_ that's an order." Levi's hackles rose immediately. He didn't like the man's tone, nor the scent of him that carried across the dome to the trio. Hange was biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot almost nervously, probably because of the sudden intensity of Levi's dominant scent in the general vicinity. Eren whimpered and turned his body towards the alpha instinctively. Levi remained still, poised as the commander and the stranger argued. 

Erwin glanced back over his shoulder and grimaced. He had no choice; he stepped out of Nile's way, letting the other male stalk over to the group at the little table, following closely behind him. This was not going to go well. 

TBC... 


	13. Twelve: Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dok's a D.I.C.K... Erwin just can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovelies, this chapter is brought to you by my workplace.
> 
> A very specific insult will be used in this chapter due to the encouragement of one of you (you know who you are). I hope you all find the chapter entertaining.
> 
> Thanks very much for all the love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi didn't like him.

Nile Dok marched towards their little group with a misplaced air of self-importance. His arrogant stride and entitled demeanor made the raven angel bristle. Levi didn't know who the man was, but from his pretentiously pressed uniform to the pathetic smattering of coarse hair on his upper lip he was trying to pass off as a mustache and the medals and badges he'd never earned adorning his chest and shoulders in a pompous display of his position (which he likely received through little effort on his own part), the raven was immediately on edge. The man looked them over with beady, calculating scrutiny until his gaze caught on Eren in a poorly veiled expression of disgust, lips pursed thinly. Nile made a sound that was a mix of an unimpressed hum and a scoff. 

" _It's_ a male? How do we know if it will even be able to give birth? Maybe the other one's just _confused_." Levi's icy gaze narrowed further, pupils contracting to pinpoints in the squalling blue grey of his irises and his jaw clenched, sharp teeth grinding. The only thing keeping him from laying the man out flat and tearing into him was the feel of Eren's face pressed against his lower abdomen, tanned fingers curled into the back of Levi's sweats, clenched on the fabric tightly. He could feel the subtle quaking of his mate's body as the omega shifted as closely to the alpha as he possibly could without moving from his seat, blatantly distressed. 

Eren had clearly not realized the gravity of what their mating entailed or his own classification as an omega angel and was now forced to consider the unexpected ramifications in the company of a stranger whom held seemingly nothing but contempt for him. Levi wanted to explain, to comfort his mate, reassure him, and allow Eren to ask Hange whatever questions he needed answers to, but would not be doing so in front of the unwelcome idiot of a human. Said lead scientist was currently sucking on her bottom lip and side-eying the alpha nervously, aware of the aggressive nature of his posture and positioning of his wings; she and Erwin had seen it before. Nile was treading on _very_ dangerous ground.

Erwin was rigid next to her as if prepared to take immediate action should the angel react further, though he knew that he would be able to do very little to actually stop Levi if he chose to attack Dok. His sharp blue eyes shifted between Nile and Levi meaningfully, hoping to catch the alpha angel's eye, but Levi's gaze was stubbornly unwavering on his superior.

Levi's pale fingers tensed and relaxed in the downy feathers at the base of his mate's wings, emitting a soothing scent towards the stressed omega beneath the thick dominance already clouding the area. Dok was either too stupid or too blind to read the raven angel's warning display as he stepped closer to the pair. 

"How long ago did they finish their queer honeymoon?" His questions came in swift succession and he clicked his tongue obnoxiously in distaste when Eren, sensing the strange man's presence with acute discomfort, furled closer to the taller angel, blush stained wings tucking in as closely as physically possible to his bare back. 

"S-Sir, you shouldn't just--"

"I didn't ask for your _opinion_ doctor. I expect real answers," Dok interrupted Hange's warning, her voice unusually quiet and lacking the underlying tones of good humour that were generally a part of her eccentric personality before she went quiet.

"I'm sorry sir," she said after a moment, tone flat, "Eren will most certainly be able to carry the offspring. His physical gender really has very little baring on his abilities as the omega of the species," she paused, drawing in a breath and glancing at the pair of angels from her peripheral vision before she continued, "They only just emerged a few hours ago sir. That's why it's so important that we remain sensitive to the--"

Nile held up a hand to silence her once again rudely, making that same unimpressed humming in the back of his throat. He took a step towards Eren, one hand outstretched as if to touch one pale-feathered wing, "Is that why its wings are pink, since it's the lady angel?"

Levi let out an immediate and deadly feral growl, wings spreading in wide arcs behind him in warning as Nile's fingers lingered in the air a moment. He didn't like the way the asshole was addressing his mate and God help him if the man thought he could touch something that did not belong to him so freely. Hange's eyes were saucer-like behind the thick lenses of her glasses, her hand very suddenly around Nile's wrist, effectively halting his movement.

The man blinked in surprise a moment before he shook her grip off, already reaching to continue what he had been intending, a dark anger on his face. "You forget yourself doctor. I am your sup--"

"It's you who has forgotten douche-stache," the tone was so low and guttural, it seemed to still even the artificial breeze through the trees. Hange and Erwin both found their breaths caught and their hearts in their throats as Levi finally spoke out against the unwelcome visitor in his dome.

Nile made a choking sound, blinking in rapid incredulity at being addressed in such a manner, the utter lack of respect he was receiving from a creature that was not even human. In Dok's mind, the angels were subservient to his own species and his reaction to Levi's disruption made his opinion obvious.

"Excuse me?" he began, tone indignant, chest puffing out with self-righteous entitlement, preparing to instate his authority over the mouthy thing, "I was not speaking to you as I have little interest in the thoughts of _animals_. Perhaps you need be reminded of your place here. It seems Erwin has spoiled you, grown lax in his position way out here without _proper_ supervision. Let me remind you just whom it is that gives the orders around here and just whom it is that pays for all of this shit. You wouldn't even have your little bitch here if it weren't for us." Levi listened in silence, his shoulders and wings tense and twitching even as he stayed still in Eren's hold, his lips curling in a snarling vicious smile, highlighting the razoured points of his teeth threateningly.

"Hoh, is that so? You aren't a very bright human, are you? Who's boots have you been licking to gain your _prestigious_ position because surely they didn't give it to you based on your intelligence." The angel's narrowed gaze flickered dangerously, daring the moron to retaliate. 

Nile spluttered, face growing red-purple with angry embarrassment and he reached for Eren again as if to pull the omega away from Levi. It was a wrong move.

"Sir!" Hange and Erwin both shouted, but it was too late. 

As soon as Dok's fingertips made the barest contact with the sloping curve of Eren's left wing, the air lit up with that now familiar charge, the scent of ozone clinging to the still air. The omega whimpered, the sound lost in the thunderous static of energy and the sudden subsequent shriek of pain that burst from Nile.

The man's hand and forearm bubbled, blistering, the flesh peeling and festering, revealing the pale white of bone on his knuckles, the sleeves of his uniform fraying and melting off his smoking flesh, the scent of cooking meat filling the immediate space around them. Levi's dark chuckle echoed maliciously, the alpha's arms unmoved from around his mate, holding Eren protectively against him as he watched the scene unfold.

The burns tapered just passed his elbow, a product of what looked like radiation exposure and Nile was sweating profusely and shaking, tears of pain in his eyes and the scent of cowardice rose on his body, uncontrollable whimpers escaping his lips. "Do it again _human_. I'm in the mood for barbecue."

Hange was scrambling for a roll of gauze bandaging and Erwin had stepped forward in spite of Levi's continued aggression, the tall commander keeping his eyes averted as he pulled Nile firmly by his uninjured arm.

Eren shivered against his alpha, legs feeling weak as his hands reached up to grasp at Levi's shoulders, pulling himself up against the other angel desperately, his face brushing along the raven alpha's chest to press into the side of his neck as he stood shakily, cool lips moving against the pale, scarred flesh. "No more... Please Levi. I don't feel well," the omega whispered against the porcelain column of his mate's throat, the scent of his distress flaring intensely. Levi's instincts clambered ferociously in response to his omega's plea and overpowering scent that demanded his immediate attention driving him to pull Eren into his arms possessively, lifting the shorter angel off his feet entirely and pressing him almost painfully against the raven's firm chest.

Levi's gaze shifted to the humans huddled a few feet away. Nile was blubbering and cursing as Hange wrapped his wounds with hasty efficiency, the tall blonde commander standing between them and the pair of angels defensively.

"Get out." The tone left no room for argument as Levi turned towards the freshly made nest with his mate cradled in his arms, the lingering scent of ozone impressing his command on the humans. He stilled, waiting, intent to lay his upset mate within the comforting bedding, a quiet croon building in his chest as he carried Eren effortlessly, his concern for the fairer angel overriding his urge to escort the others out of the dome forcefully. 

Erwin ushered both Hange and Dok out without hesitation, good sense dictating they not test Levi's patience. It would be best if they vacated his habitat as swiftly as possible before the alpha changed his mind. The commander didn't even want to think about what could have happened had the raven feathered angel not been lenient with Nile. Levi's restraint was admirable and Erwin made a mental note to thank the brunette omega for his timely intervention. It appeared that Levi responded immediately and without hesitation to his mate's prompting which Erwin hoped was a sign that they may have a better way to keep the alpha in line now that Eren was a part of the project. He didn't dare think about the repercussions he was going to have to deal with when Nile recovered enough to report to their mutual superiors. Perhaps it would have been better if Levi _had_ reduced the pompous twit to a pile of ash. He had a feeling it would not be the last they saw of Nile Dok.

\----*****----

Levi crooned to Eren as he held him buried beneath the blankets and pillows of their nest, his nose pressed against the soft crown of chocolate strands atop his mate's head, fingers petting the pearl rose feathers of Eren's wings soothingly, his own dark wings hidden within his form for the moment, motions continuing until the the omega's shaking subsided. The shorter brunette was obviously overwhelmed, overemotional, worried and frightened in his ignorance: he couldn't even bring himself to speak for over an hour. 

When Eren had finally calmed, Levi began speaking softly to him, reassuring him with sweet words, assurances that Levi would care for him, protect him and provide for him and their offspring. It was nothing to be ashamed of and he shouldn't be afraid. It was natural; Eren would give birth to perfect children, Levi promised it. He answered what questions he could and assured his mate that they could speak with Hange more about it later. He managed to sooth Eren enough to have him fall asleep, emotionally exhausted and still recovering as the omega was.

It was hours later, at least two or three by Levi's estimation when Erwin called him from the dome to the observation deck for a private conversation. He was loathe to leave his mate vulnerable, but the deck was better than having the conversation with the thick browed commander where his mate would surely be woken and at least he would be able to see Eren from the observation room even if he wasn't at his side. 

"What kind of shitty government promotes a moron that kisses ass so much he has a permanent shit stain on his upper lip? And why the fuck did you bring him here Smith?"

TBC...


	14. Thirteen: Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New skills and results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, so sorry for the wait. I was incredibly busy the last few days. Work is well you know, work. Ugh...
> 
> On a personal note, I just got a chest binder and it is _**fabulous**_ , seriously, the best fifty dollars I've spent in a long time. Gender fluidity for the win!
> 
> Anyways, enough of my awkwardness. Thank you to all of you who have been commenting and sending kudos. Can't believe how fast the numbers are going up. It's awesome; you guys are awesome. 
> 
> This chapter is a probably a tad boring, but it's mostly informative. Drama will be starting up soon anyhow, so bare with it, if you could and keep the comments and kudos coming; I totally appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin's lips thinned to an unamused line and he crossed thick muscled arms over his broad chest, sharp azure gaze focused on the dark-haired angel, whom at the moment did not look anything more than human, wings tucked away in his body for comfort's sake in the cramped spaced of the observation deck overlooking the dome. "I don't want him here anymore than you do Levi, but now he'll be here even longer than originally planned thanks to that little stunt you pulled." The commander's voice was as unamused as his expression, clearly disappointed in the events that had taken place earlier on in the day. It was already creeping into the evening and it seemed it would become another night in which he got less sleep than he'd like. 

The alpha angel narrowed his eyes at Erwin, cocking a hip as he crossed his own arms over his chest, popping his jaw in a show of defiance, obviously not remorseful in the slightest over his own actions. "He got what was coming to him, talking like that about _my_ mate. Shitty mustache thinking he could _**touch**_ Eren. Why is it that the most idiotic humans are the ones in power? Do they actually believe I take orders from you?" Levi's tone was rude and his expression was a mix of bored and bitchy, obviously still irritated by the mere memory of what Nile had said and attempted to do during his brief visit in the biosphere.

Erwin heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with one large hand. "You gave Nile radiation burns so severe that he had to be sedated in order for Hange to treat them. It's unlikely he'll ever recover full use of that hand," he said, rubbing his hand over his face to try and stave off the exhaustion he felt both physically and mentally.

"Tch, guess he'll just have to learn to jerk his bosses off with the other hand then, won't he?" Levi was smirking ever so slightly as he learned the extent of Nile's injuries, clearly pleased with the outcome, though it was clear that the tall blonde did not agree with him. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, not bothering to acknowledge Levi's crude words further. "Since when can you control that power to such a degree? The precision of nuclear based power has always been a struggle for you previously, though you've certainly become rather skilled with natural manipulation and imploding water-based organisms."

Levi's smirk faded and he blinked slowly when Erwin inquired how he'd accomplished the attack in the first place. He reached one hand to rub at his jaw and chin in thought, the other still curled against his own chest. The commander was right; Levi generally avoided using the nuclear based aspects of his "divinity" because even though they were incredibly powerful, they were also extremely volatile and difficult to control. Whenever he had used them, it had resulted in far more damage than anticipated. He'd always had far better results when manipulating elements and had spent a great deal of his teenage years honing the skills he was best at rather than fooling around with the nuclear based powers, lest he accidentally blow up the sun or something equally as catastrophic.

"Eren... It must be the omega's influence. He was touching me when I used it. I didn't even really consciously decide to use that particular power. i wanted Nile to suffer, but I had no intention to bring harm to you or Hange. Though I would have loved to leave shit-stache as a stain on the ground, I knew you would be the one that had to deal with the backlash from the other morons you answer to, so I tried to restrain myself a little. Eren's presence must have focused and concentrated the power to allow such a precise use of it. It's the only explanation I can come up with." Levi appeared surprised by his own conclusions. It had never occurred to the alpha angel that Eren would have more of an impact on him than what he'd already felt.

Erwin hummed, blue eyes glazing over as he contemplated the angel's theory. It fit with the observations the commander had made while the attack was happening, when Eren had successfully had Levi back off before more damage could be done. "We'll have to test to be certain it wasn't some sort of fluke, but I think you are on to something. You're different with him," the tall blonde paused, "Dear God, Hange is going to be insufferable," he said after several long seconds, his gaze refocusing on the angel. There was so much information to be gathered; they had no idea what the omega angel was capable of. It had been just about three weeks since Eren had come to the facility and in that time, the youth had been completely remade. Hange had nearly drove him deaf about her findings in the omega's DNA when he'd went to the infirmary to check on Nile, though the older man was still unconscious. 

"Hah, at least she knows better than to touch without permission. Eren wants to talk to her anyway. And she may be useful in explaining things to him. He's not all that thrilled about being the first male in history to give birth," Levi said, a small smile curling one corner of his mouth as he spoke about his likely pregnant mate, his posture suddenly far more relaxed than it had been previously and he glanced through the observation glass, gaze seeking his mate with a fondness Erwin found foreign, never having witnessed such a look from the alpha angel. 

It was so strange to see a creature that was dangerous more often than not, was a predator, one of which devoured humans like him, and yet, watching the way Levi looked at Eren, Erwin was envious. What must it be like to know you have found "the one", to feel that profound emotion of love after only a few days, to already be so certain that you will spend the rest of your life with your soulmate? As a human, Erwin was fairly certain he would never have the chance to know; they just didn't have the capacity for such bonds as Hange had said. Humans simply lacked the instincts that had driven the angels to each other, whether they'd ever had them in the first place or if they had simply been forgotten in the quest for power and knowledge would probably never be known.

The commander ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, a quiet chuckle rumbling out of his chest, "I can imagine. To learn you are not only not human, but quite possibly pregnant in just a few weeks must be quite overwhelming. Hange said you brought him a _meal_... How did he accept that?"

Levi didn't remove his gaze from his still sleeping mate, his sharper eyes allowing him to pick up the subtle movements of Eren's breaths and shifting of rosy wings. "Hmm, he was a little hesitant at first, but it didn't take long for him to get over it. It was different sharing a meal with someone. I've never done that before. It was pleasant," the alpha responded distantly. It was almost romantic, would be if Erwin didn't know exactly what it was the two angels had dined on.

"Did you really have sex for nearly two weeks straight?" Erwin found himself asking, the question having crept out when he let his guard down. He just couldn't imagine it. How was it even physically possible?

That caught Levi's attention, drawing the alpha's gaze back to Erwin in a sly sidelong stare and he smirked, "Jealous?" Erwin scoffed, desperately trying to ignore the heat that he could feel creeping up his neck and shaking his head. Levi chuckled, "You're just as curious as Hange aren't you commander?"

"Hardly. I just find it unbelievable that even being an inhuman creature, you could get and maintain an erection so long. Isn't there chafing?"

Levi actually laughed at that, "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' and grinning. Even if there had been any discomfort, it was short lived, given the increased healing ability of the angels.

"Damn," Erwin said under his breath, averting his gaze from the smug angel, feeling ten times a pervert for having had the audacity to even ask Levi such a thing. He would say that the two of them were friends, having known and worked together for so long, but they'd never really spoken about such things before, though if the blonde was honest, the reasoning behind that may simply be that there had never really been reason to before; there'd never been a partner for the alpha before. They had tried to partner him with a human woman once during one of his initial ruts, frustrated by the alpha's uncooperative attitude at the time. The angel had been entirely uninterested in getting intimate with the woman who'd volunteered and had instead promptly devoured her. Hange had said that the experiment was a success even though they had not managed to get the angel to copulate with anyone, completely disregarding the fact that a woman had lost her life; she could now safely say that the divine creatures did not view humans as viable mates, that only a member of the opposing gender of their own species would do. That was not long before they had begun searching for Eren in earnest. 

"Do you think he's really pregnant?"

Erwin blinked, taken aback by the almost insecure question that had come from Levi. "Hange seems to think it's highly likely. We'll know for sure soon enough. Are you nervous about being a father?"

Levi leaned forward towards the tempered glass, gaze back on his mate. "I probably should be, but I'm more worried that I didn't manage to breed him. He'd only been changed a few days before we mated; what if it was too soon?"

Erwin inhaled a quiet breath, unused to providing the powerful creature with comfort of any sort. It was a rare occasion when Levi asked for reassurance. "In my honest opinion, I don't know of any creature that wouldn't be pregnant after two uninterrupted weeks of unprotected sex Levi. And if by some unfathomable miracle, he didn't conceive, I'm fairly certain there will be another chance for you to try again."

Levi let out a breathy chuckle, running a pale hand through the lengthier strands of his undercut. "You're probably right. It's an irrational concern anyway. I'm almost certain that he is. I think the colouration on his wings may be indication of it. They changed during his heat as did mine during my rut, but my colouring faded shortly after it ended; his has remained and even become more prominent. I only realized it after Hange pointed it out, but it would make sense. And there is a subtle scent on him that wasn't there before." Erwin made a sound in the back of his throat, acknowledging the shorter male's words. He was about to respond when Hange burst into the deck. 

She moved so fast that he had no time to even warn Levi or step between them before the lead scientist had wrapped her arms around the angel's waist and spun him around in ecstatic excitement. The alpha grunted and struggled to remove himself from her overenthusiastic embrace without hurting her. "What do you think you're doing? Put me down shitty glasses," he growled out menacingly, though he didn't seem angry, just a touch irritated.

"But Levi, I just had to hug you and congratulate you!" She practically sung the words, giving the alpha a squeeze before finally releasing him.

"For?" Levi asked as he was dusting himself off, scrutinizing his clothing for nonexistent filth.

"On being a proud papa of course! I knew you had it in you. I bet you got him on the first go," she was beaming and shifting on her feet, vibrating in her excitement, looking for all the world as if she was fighting against the urge to grab the angel again. Levi paused, hands stilling on the fabric covering his stomach and blinked at her, realization dawning on him belatedly, even though he and Erwin had just been speaking about the same topic moments before she'd interrupted. He'd been fairly sure Eren was pregnant, but to hear it confirmed was... Breathtaking.

After his initial shock, Levi was quick to lead the scientist back into the dome to break the news to his mate. He wanted to be the one to tell Eren, but he also knew that the other male wanted to speak with Hange as soon as possible about the details of pregnancy and how exactly it fit into the project, so he invited the exuberant woman to accompany him into the biosphere.

Eren was slow to wake to Levi's gentle touching and words, comfortable curled as he was in their nest with Mikasa coiled and purring not too far from his head. He stretched before he even opened his eyes and yawning. When he did finally open them, the mossy depths were clouded with sleep, the lids still heavy as he met his mate's sharp and alert silvery blue gaze.

"Levi..." he greeted, voice husky with the remnants of slumber and he reached for the older angel, trying to lure him in, turning his head to the side in invitation for his mate to scent him, adorably unaware of Hange's presence just a few feet from the two of them, her bespectacled stare zeroed in on their actions, hand scribbling swiftly over her clipboard.

"Good morning my love," the alpha greeted, hovering over the omega and nuzzling against his offered throat affectionately, pulling back after a moment or two. 

"It's morning already?"

"No love, it's still evening. I would have let you sleep, but this couldn't wait," Levi replied with a fond smile, fingers ruffling the already messy chocolate coloured strands atop Eren's head.

The omega perked up at Levi's words, awareness returning to the hazy emerald of his eyes, pupils narrowing in apprehension. "What is it?" he asked, tone coloured by the anxiety that was bubbling up in his chest. Things had not exactly gone according to plan earlier in the day and they hadn't heard anything in regard to the events before he'd gone to sleep, so he was nervous about what could be so important for his mate to tell him.

Levi's soft smile didn't waver as he looked down at his mate, fingers still stroking the silky locks between them, "We're going to have a baby, Eren."

The brunette's breath left him in a harsh exhale, relieved that the news had nothing to do with the attack earlier, but a new anxiety took the place of it instead. Even with all of Levi's assurances, Eren couldn't help but be afraid. He'd never thought he'd be a mother one day.

TBC...

Just curious, but how many of you read "water-based organisms" as "water-based orgasms"?


	15. Authour's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help!

Hey guys, the next chapter is about half written, but for some dumb reason I can't seem to recall what I'd originally planned to have Eren ask Hange so I figured maybe you guys would have some suggestions. This way I can hopefully get the chapter out later tonight and you guys can get some answers to questions you have too. So if you have ideas, I'd love for you to share them. I'd really appreciate it! 

Thanks! 

Update will take the place of this chapter as soon as it's done.

Yours truly, 

Xander


	16. Fourteen: Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get some questionable answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello again! SO sorry for the delay in update. Honestly I have no real excuse. I have like some kind of weird memory lapse in which I forgot what I had wanted to have Eren ask Hange in this chapter and I have to say, all of you who answered my plea for assistance are awesome. Thank you for all of the suggestions. I didn't get to all of the questions, but a number of them will be answered over time in the story anyways, so be patient for those that weren't answered in this chapter. Thanks again, you are amazing, really.
> 
> On a side note, I have finally posted the first two chapters to "Forever is Relative" just in case anyone actually was waiting on it. 
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to say holy shit and thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos. Seriously never expected to get so much positive feedback. You guys are truly awesome. 
> 
> Anyhow, more comments and kudos are always welcome and thanks again.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them again after several deep breaths, it was to the sight of Levi's cloth-covered chest. The alpha had the younger angel held firmly against him, soft croons rumbling from within soothing Eren's nerves. He'd started shaking again, but the tremors were already subsiding under those low comforting sounds and the warm embrace of his mate. The brunette exhaled a trembling breath before he slowly unclenched his own hands from the fabric at the back of the alpha's shirt, uncurling the cramped digits carefully and flexing the stiffness out of them as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Levi. 

He looked up through the thick lashes at the taller male, catching the silvery gaze with his own as the other angel sat back, arms falling over his bent knees idly, fingers twitching as if he wanted to touch Eren again. "Okay?" he asked quietly.

Eren didn't know how long he had been lost in his anxiety before he'd opened eyes he'd never even meant to close in the first place, but it had obviously been too long given the concern lurking in the stormy gaze tracing over his face. He nodded, breaking eye contact with his mate to look around instead, finally catching sight of Hange seated on one of the metal chairs belonging to the table set, her clipboard perched on her lap as she watched the two angels with avid interest. The omega could feel embarrassment burn beneath his skin, but forced himself to ignore it, swallowing and sitting up straighter in the warm nest, shuffling the pearly rouged feathers of his wings into a more comfortable position. 

"Is it true? Am I really... P-Preg-- Am I really going to have a baby?" he questioned the scientist shakily, unable to actually say 'pregnant' as if vocalizing it somehow made it more real. Levi placed one pale hand over one of Eren's in his lap, the long fingers curling in a show of support around tanned digits and the brunette gave them a squeeze to show his appreciation for his mate's gesture.

Hange gave him a bright smile. "'Fraid so sweet pea, but there's no need to be scared. You've got a big, strong alpha to take care of you and even though you're physically male, you have to remember that you are also the omega angel; it's totally natural for you to have babies Eren. Levi says you have some questions for me, so don't be shy. Ask away, I'll do my best to answer," she encouraged, her smile unwavering even as she adjusted her thick glasses and leaned forward in her chair, obviously waiting anxiously for the fairer angel to speak. 

Eren sucked on his bottom lip a moment or two as he considered what she'd said and tried to recall all of the questions he'd had in his head earlier. "That's just it. I mean, I get that I can get... Uh, you know. Because I'm the omega and all, but since I'm a guy, I don't have all the uhh..." he paused, brow furrowing as his face flamed with a deep blush and the fingers of his unoccupied hand fiddled unconsciously with a wrinkle in the blankets pooled in his lap, glazed eyes falling to watch the motions. His voice dropped in volume significantly as he continued, obviously embarrassed, "The right parts... Where is it going to grow and uh h-how exactly am I going to get it out?"

Hange rocked back in her seat, a bright laugh sounding out sharply from her still smiling mouth, "Oh honey, I can't say with complete certainty since I haven't had the chance to examine you that far yet, but I imagine during the three days you were asleep, your body was transitioning, you definitely have all the stuff that counts and as for how it will get out... I would hazard a guess that the baby will be coming out the same passage in which it got in in the first place." 

Eren's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out for several seconds as a look of deep mortification came over his face. Hange patted him reassuringly.

"I wouldn't worry though, any damage done will heal pretty fast, I'd assume, so it shouldn't be even half as bad as it is for human women."

Eren shook his head as if to disagree with her. So what if he would heal fast; it didn't change the fact that he was going to have to... God, just the thought of it was uncomfortable. Levi was watching him, stroking a hand over the rosy wings soothingly.

Eren rubbed one palm over his face, taking in a few deep breaths, shaking his head a little once again, "What about... Well how am I gonna feed them?"

Hange just blinked at him for a few minutes, leaning back in her chair and tapping her chin with one band-aid wrapped fingertip, "You know, I'm not sure. When your father made the serum and used it on your mother, he didn't know your sex, but it was designed so that it wouldn't matter. The serum was meant to create a mate for Levi, the DNA strands in the foundations of the serum came from Levi's blood after all. There were no other angels that we knew of and there haven't been any except for you Eren, so maybe there were never meant to be physically female angels or maybe the serum would have worked on you even if you had been a girl. We really don't know. I suppose we'll have a better idea once we determine the gender of your baby. So I really don't know how you would feed them. Perhaps like birds?"

Eren eyes went wide and his brow furrowed while Levi made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and scowled at the idea of regurgitating food even if it was for their children. "That's disgusting shitty-glasses. I was fairly young when I was found and I had teeth already. I lost that set and grew adult teeth just like humans. Maybe they'll be born with teeth."

"Hmm, maybe... Or maybe they'll drink blood instead of milk. Aw, like little baby vampires, wouldn't that be cute?"

Eren sighed heavily and shook his head in exasperation. This all sounded so insane. "Okay, I guess we'll have to wait to find out some things. Do you have any idea how long I'll be um, carrying it for? Did my dad's files have any theories about this or are we seriously just going into this blind? I mean, I don't even know what it means to be an angel or an omega or... Or," his voice had risen with every word, the tone becoming shaky and panicky as the words tumbled from his mouth, "A mother. Everything's happened so fast. I'm not even human anymore."

Levi crooned softly and attempted to calm his mate, cooing quietly and petting Eren's wings and shoulders. Hange tilted her head and gave Eren a sympathetic look. 

"I know it's a lot to handle sweetheart, but you aren't alone. Levi doesn't know a lot of things too. He's never had a mate before. He's following instincts and you will too. You'll be just fine. There are some things that Levi can teach you, like how to fly and how to tuck your wings away and hunting. And of course, we'll explore what kind of divine powers you have, but we have time for that. No one wants to rush you Eren; you've already been rushed enough. Don't mind what Dok said; he's an ass. Erwin and I are going to do our best to deal with him and the other big bosses. You don't need to worry about any of that."

"Why do they want me to have a baby so bad?"

Hange bit her bottom lip and adjusted her glasses, "Well, they're hoping that by breeding you and Levi, they'll eventually have a relative army of super human beings. They don't understand that Levi agrees to work _with_ us not for us. We don't control him. And we won't be able to control you either Eren. You father had theories that the omega, which was just the term he came up with for the female angel since it was fairly clear from Levi's mannerisms and hormones that he was what we called alpha, that the omega would quite possibly even be more powerful than the alpha. Being the omega doesn't mean you're the weaker sex or anything like that, just that you are the childbearing class. Of course, you are weak to your alpha's pheromones and your instincts automatically respond to him, but that's normal; Levi will always take care of you, because just as you are weak to him, he's weak to you. you don't have to _do_ anything in order to be an angel or an omega Eren; you are already both and I think you'll find that being a mother will come just as naturally as all these other things have. Whew, went off on a tangent there," she paused and made an odd face as though she was trying to remember what the original question had been, "Oh yes, um the higher ups want to build themselves a fancy army of weapons essentially, but I have no intention of helping them with that. I just want to observe and add to the information about angels, couldn't care less about the politics. That's Erwin's job. he won't let them do anything to your baby, trust me, not that you or Levi would ever allow them close enough to anyway."

Eren's looked pale and he was shaking a little again, leaning into Levi for support which the alpha didn't hesitate to give him, nosing behind his right ear affectionately. "H-how long until it's born?"

"Ooh, that is kinda more theory too. Levi seemed to grow rapidly before puberty and then slowed afterwards, now it's as if he is immortal. His cells regenerate so quickly that there in no chance for them to break down. We've never been able to figure out an approximate life span if there is one. For all we know, you two are immortal. I'll tell you this, I'll be long dead and gone before either one of you, that's for sure. So with that in mind, I think that the pregnancy may actually be shorter than a human one. I'd estimate between four and six months, but I don't know for certain. We'll be prepared just in case."

Not missing a beat, Hange began speaking again, not even bothering to wait for the youth's next question. "It's going to be so exciting. In just a couple weeks, we can do an ultrasound and see the little angel. Do you suppose that he or she will be born with their wings?"

Eren blinked; it was so soon. In just a couple weeks, they'd see their baby and in just a few odd months and they'd be holding it in their arms. He placed an absent hand over his still firm, flat belly, resting the warm palm there, trying to feel something that wasn't quite developed enough yet to be felt within. He swallowed, glancing at his mate as Levi answered Hange's question, "I doubt it. I don't remember exactly when mine manifested, but I'm fairly certain I wasn't born with them, assuming I was born at all."

The doctor hummed, scratching the information onto her over-filled pad of paper. "Uhn, that's right, you don't remember your mother. Perhaps you were born from a human woman, or maybe you really are from another planet. Wouldn't that be like some epic sci-fi romance in which you are a prince from a far off planet of extraterrestrials sent here for your own protection? Like Superman!" Levi scoffed softly and rubbed his unoccupied hand through the fringe of his undercut.

"Um, but I'm not... I mean, I was born from a human woman," Eren said, interrupting the scientist's fantasies.

"Oh! Yes, that's true, but your father had a hand in that. Your mother had very special DNA. It was a miracle that the two of them met and fell in love and that Carla would have that rare piece of genetic code that allowed her to birth an angel successfully. It was probably the greatest achievement in your father's career, but it cost him a lot."

"What do you mean?" Eren's brow furrowed in response to her finishing words.

"Well, he couldn't replicate it a second time. Your mother was too old and the toll the serum took on her body was high. She couldn't have any more children after you. Grisha fell in love with you the moment you were born Eren; he didn't want to give you up, but your mother had made him promise. He tried to find other women with the same or similar DNA to Carla's, but it seemed pretty futile. He wasn't even sure if the angel genes would actually manifest in you and tried to convince your mother that they should raise you away from the dome in the hopes that she would change her mind. She only agreed on the premise that when you were old enough, they would bring you to meet Levi. I suppose she died before she ever got the chance to bring you here and your father didn't bring you himself before he disappeared. If they had, you may have bonded to Levi long before now. Things would probably have been really different for you. We didn't expect things to proceed the way they have. It's as if the bonding was accelerated because it was already so late in your lives. It likely would have been more gradual had you met when Eren was say twelve even. Even the physical changes you've experienced would most likely have been less painful and manifested at a slower rate had you been allowed to meet and form the bond before adulthood. Ahh, but we'll never know now. It's all just guessing at this point. But we will be able to learn so much more about you angels when we can study your baby."

Eren looked distraught in light of the new information and though he should have expected the obvious that the scientists would want to study them and their children as Hange had said previously, just like the government wanted to breed their super soldiers. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness crash through him at the mere thought of it. His hand clenched against his abdomen, finding the idea of his children being poked and prodded behind the glass of an ornate cage repulsive in the most profound sense. Levi growled low in his throat, sensing the omega's shift in temperament.

"We'll see, Hange. Nothing too invasive," he said in an authoritative tone, brushing his knuckles along the arch of one of his mate's pale wings.

The woman adjusted her glasses and blinked owlishly at the pair, "Oh! Of course. I mean, it would certainly be informative to dissect one of you, but I don't think even I could do such a thing to a precious little baby. Somehow I think if it was even suggested, I'd end up much worse off than Nile," she assured with a good-natured smile and easy tone.

It was Eren that growled this time, the sound dangerous and warning, guttural unlike any of the sounds he'd produced thus far and Hange's face was surprised while Levi merely smiled, pride in the silver-blue of his eyes as he looked at his mate. Eren may still be adjusting, but his instincts were strong and whether the fairer angel realized it or not, he was already attached to their unborn offspring. Warmth bloomed inside Levi's chest even as he crooned quietly to settle the other male, emitting soothing scents along with the sounds. Hange wouldn't be doing anything to their child without their permission, so there was no need to threaten her as Eren was.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you. We won't be doing anything you two don't think is acceptable so there's no need to worry. Ahh, I can't wait to see what the little one's going to look like. what colour their little wings will be... Oh! Speaking of wings, your's are even darker now aren't they. Levi was mentioning that it might be because of the pregnancy and I think he's right. We won't be able to prove it until the baby is born. If they fade back to full white then we'll know for sure, but I think it's a pretty good theory in regards to the continued discolouration," even as she spoke, Hange made sure to avert her eyes and shift her head to a more submissive pose, aware of the omega's distress. Eren was still newly changed and was now pregnant; his instincts had to be working overtime and she didn't want to cause him further anxiety or God forbid provoke him to attack when they weren't even sure what he was capable of yet. She wasn't ready to die yet; there was still so much to learn. 

Eren slowly calmed, fingers slowly uncurling from their clenched grip over his belly and Levi ran his own fingers over them, rubbing against the tanned digits and over the soft skin of his mate's stomach to help relax him. The omega was strung out and stressed, obviously overwhelmed, but Levi thought he was holding it together rather well, all things considered. The brunette hadn't blown anything up or liquefied anyone yet, so that was a positive. He became limp against Levi when the alpha used his other hand to massage at the nape of the other male's neck and Eren's eyes closed involuntarily, a soft purring beginning to rumble from his chest unconsciously in response to the pleasant soothing touches. Levi watched his mate for several long moments, ignoring the scratching of Hange's pen on paper, aware she was watching the interaction with far too much enthusiasm, but uncaring as he focused on comforting Eren. 

"So am I just going to be a stay at home mom or will I be allowed to go out of the dome like Levi?" the question came several minutes later when Eren was calm enough to speak once again, his eyes still closed as if he might just fall asleep.

"Oh, I don't know, but I'm sure once we know the extent of power you have and Levi's taught you what you need to know, we can let you go as his partner for missions. It would certainly be beneficial for all of us," the scientist answered before she looked up from her clipboard, sharp eyes running over the omega's appearance, "Hm, how are you feeling dear? Tired? You look a bit pale. Do you need to eat?"

Eren shook his head lightly, "Not hungry. Just tired. Why am I so tired? Levi's completely fine and it's not like I haven't healed from the transformation and ah-hem, you know..."

"Oh, it's probably because you're pregnant. Takes a lot out of a person, especially in circumstances like yours sweetie, but you will probably start to feel a bit better soon. Just get lots of rest and make sure you eat, let Levi take care of you. Make him your slave; that should be fun, don't you think?" she was grinning when Eren opened his eyes and he couldn't help but give her a lazy half smile in return.

"I like that idea, it's his fault I'm like this to begin with," was the quiet teasing tone that came through Eren's voice when he replied and Hange laughed when Levi scowled and scoffed.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," the alpha said, nudging his mate playfully. Eren groaned and turned his swiftly heating face against Levi's chest.

"Don't talk about it, earlier was embarrassing enough."

Levi chuckled at the muffled words and Hange perked up, "Oh no, do tell! I want to know absolutely everything. If you could just start from when you first--"

"I think that's enough for today Hange. It's been a long day and Eren needs rest. You can come observe me teaching him to fly tomorrow."

Hange didn't argue further, standing and bidding the pair of angels a goodnight before she left the dome, immediately returning to her research and comparing her new notes to the files, trying to fit them into the gaps that had been left by Grisha when he'd disappeared, taking several pages with him. She would enjoy watching Levi teach Eren and perhaps if things went well, she could convince them to attempt using some divine powers as well. She lamented the loss of the juicy details of their coupling, but there would be time yet to pry it out of them.

\----*****----

Levi laid back in the nest, getting comfortable before Eren was curling against him, pressing in as close as he physically could to the taller angel. Levi wrapped his arms around him comfortably and kissed the crown of his head. Eren rubbed his cheek against Levi's chest and sighed heavily, pressing his body along the length of the alpha's, soaking up his warmth and taking comfort in his protective presence. The feeling of safety was soothing. Eren still felt anxious and his stomach felt like it was twisted up in knots. He'd learned so much and yet there was still so much they didn't yet know. It made him nervous, but Levi's calming scent and steady support was helping immensely to allow the omega t sort through his thoughts without completely breaking down. 

He still felt shaky, clenching his fingers in the fabric of the blanket draped over them, fisted next to his head on Levi's chest as he exhaled and inhaled slow, deep breaths.

"Are you alright love?" Eren didn't need to look up to know Levi was concerned; he could hear it in the tone and feel it in the pressure of his alpha's embrace. Levi was trying to do everything he could to assuage his mate's apprehensive fears and insecurities. He was trying, but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding. Eren hadn't said anything since Hange had left the dome and Levi was getting more worried with every silent minute that went be in which he could hear Eren's slow, heavy breaths and feel his subtle trembling.

"I just... I didn't ever think I'd be a mom. I'm not confident at all. What if I accidentally hurt the baby? Or what if they grow up hating me. What if I'm terrible at it?" The words were rushed and muffled, and if Levi didn't have better hearing than humans, he doubted he would have been able to decipher them at all, but he wasn't human. He rubbed his chin against the top of Eren's head and rubbed at the joints of his wings, arms squeezing him a little in reassurance. Eren had been distraught, afraid, uncomfortable and embarrassed throughout the entire day, but not once had he said he didn't want the baby, that he wanted to be rid of it. He may have been afraid, but he was willing to go through with it and Levi was happy for that. He didn't know what he would do if Eren said he wanted to stop the pregnancy.

"You won't be, I promise Eren."

"How can you be so sure I'll be a good mother?"

"Because your mother was wonderful and she raised you. You'll definitely be just like her."

"But she was gone before I was a teenager. How will I know what to do then?"

"Love, that's part of being a mother. You'll just know. And even if you don't and you get scared or you don't know what to do, I'll be there to help. Eren, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this on your own. You belong to me and I belong to you, remember? And this baby," Levi paused, slipping one hand down from Eren's wings around his side and onto his belly, settling the warmth of his palm over the soft flesh, "This baby belongs to the both of us."

Eren sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut and the hand he'd had clenched in the blanket relaxed and slipped over Levi's, threading his fingers through his mate's over his still flat stomach. He'd never been so freaked out in all his life and he'd eaten a human being less than twenty four hours past and _enjoyed_ it. He was terrified, insecure and uncertain, but he couldn't even fathom running or getting rid of the little life that was growing inside him. He couldn't. He just needed Levi to keep telling him it was right until he believed it too. "Tell me everything will be alright?"

"Everything will be perfect."

TBC...


	17. Fifteen: Dancing in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, schemes, and taking first flight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly late update compared to what I was doing before. Life has been rather emotionally taxing and chaotic and I was honestly a little stuck with what all I wanted to be in this chapter and how I wanted to begin. That and I was being enslaved by my other fic. I'm enjoying writing it immensely, not that I'm not enjoying writing this one, it's just that the other one is not nearly as long or complex as the plot for this one, so you know... Whatever, I'm lazy. Sue me... Actually don't, I'm poor as piss.
> 
> If you like Soulmate Aus, please check it out, I would love more feedback on it; it's called "Forever is Relative."
> 
> Anyhow, enough propaganda... Comments and kudos are as always, welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How are we going to get him with that alpha there? The doctor said he's powerful. He's not going to let us take the omega,” the taller of the two men asked quietly. His companion grunted, acknowledging the words and stilling beneath the tree the one who'd spoken first was perched in. 

“Don't worry about that. The doc said he'd set up a distraction to keep him busy. We can't wait any longer. It's already happened again. Annie's not gonna make it if we don't get a hold of the original omega. The doc needs his blood to make us all whole, you know that.”

“Is he really the doctor's son?” there was a soft rustling that accompanied the words as the taller angel adjusted his wings against the trunk of the tree he was propped against, seated on the thick branch overhead.

“Mmn, far as I know. He hasn't seen him in years though. The doc said he wasn't even sure if the serum had worked on the kid, but I guess he got some news recently. The kid's one of us now and he's the real deal,” the broad blonde angel below shifted his own featherless wings, the stiff bone and cartilage emitting soft cracking sounds with the motion and he squinted up at his partner.

“What if he doesn't want to come with us? The doc said he could already be carrying. I don't want to use force on a pregnant person. What if we hurt the baby?”

“You're worrying too much Bert. The kid probably doesn't even know how to use any of his gifts yet. He's practically still a baby himself. He may be the original, but his genes were dormant for most of his life up 'til recently. I doubt he'll be able to put up much of a fight.” Reiner crossed thickly muscled arms over his broad chest and looked back out across the field towards the refurbished hospital that was the doctor's lab, the place where they had all grown up. 

It wasn't an extremely large building, but large enough to accommodate the small staff, the doctor, and the six angels. The six of them had been born and raised there under the doctor's guidance. They were all failed experiments in one way or another. Their mothers had been casualties of their births, unable to remain stable and healthy after the angel serum had wrecked their own fundamental DNA beyond repair. 

Annie was the closest to pure out of all of them, but her singular flaw made her extremely volatile and she spent most of her time isolated because of it, prone to fits in which she hurt herself or anyone around her. She was dangerous and the doctor was convinced that with his son's blood, he could make all of them whole, since the kid seemed to be the only one who had fully achieved an entire genetic exchange without flaw. He was the doctor's pride, the only man-made angel that had transitioned entirely from human to angel without unexpected mutation. They had to convince him to come with them to save Annie and themselves, even if it meant kidnapping the omega angel, pregnant or not; they couldn't afford to wait any longer. Annie was getting worse with every week that passed.

“I just have a bad feeling about this Reiner. I want Annie to be healthy as much as anyone and for you to have proper wings, and for me to present a class, and for the others too, but I feel like the doctor is doing this more for himself than for any of us. He's got ulterior motives and he's obsessed. I think he's keeping things from us. Why doesn't he have his son here with us in the first place if he's an angel too? Why wasn't he raised with us?”

The blonde below pursed his lips and grunted, “Yeah, I know his mental state is a little shaky, but he's the only one that's gonna be able to help us. He's the one who made us after all. We can be free once we're whole Bert. Don't you want to know what it's like to live? And I know about as much as you about his relationship with his kid; honestly, I don't care as long as this makes us all better. We can't keep living like we are Bert. We'll all end up like Annie in the end if the doc can't fix us. He needs his son to do that, so crazy or not, I'm going to follow his orders. You shouldn't bother asking so many questions when the answers don't really matter anyways. The ends justify the means."

"I hope you're right," the other angel said quietly. Reiner seemed so sure, but Bertholt couldn't shake the feeling that they were being misled.

"We'd better head inside. The doc wants to go over the plan." The dark haired angel only nodded and dropped from the tree to follow his companion back to the building.

\----*****----

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you I'm afraid of heights," the pale feathered omega said, a nervous smile twitching his lips as Levi pulled him into middle of the clearing away from the comfort of their nest. The alpha shook his head and clicked his tongue at the youth.

"Are birds afraid of heights?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I may not be human anymore, but I'm not a damn _bird_ either," it was a petulant response and Levi stopped, turning to face Eren, mercury gaze tracing over his mate. 

"Could have fooled me brat with all that chirping of yours," Levi replied teasingly, a little smirk curving at the right side of his mouth and Eren's brows furrowed, lips pouting ever so subtly.

"Now now Levi, don't pick on your mate. Eren's still new to having wings, remember?" Hange chastised from her place seated a few feet away, a clipboard and a pair of binoculars resting on her lap.

Levi scoffed and glared at her over one dark arch of wing. "Mind your business shitty glasses, you're supposed to be observing _silently,_ " he grunted before his attention was back on the brunette. He spread his own wings in preparation and Eren tensed, the hand in the alpha's squeezed tightly, anxiety flaring up in the scent rolling off of him. 

"Eren," the raven called quietly and the bright forest eyes flickered to meet his own.

"What if I can't?" The alpha shook his head again.

"Come here," he commanded even as he tugged Eren closer to him, pulling the omega against his chest, "Close your eyes."

When Eren complied, dark lashes falling over the brilliant depths and relaxed into the alpha's hold, Levi adjusted his grip, wrapping muscular arms around the other male's waist and with a single heavy beat of his wings, pushed the both of them into the momentarily still air of the dome. Feeling the shift and subsequent weightlessness, the fairer angel let out a squeak, closed eyes clenching tighter and he clung onto his alpha. Levi crooned quietly, comforting fingers spreading against the omega's lower back.

"Open them," he ordered quietly, making a sound of exasperation when his mate shook his head vigourously and buried his face against the raven's chest, his grip on the older male almost painful and he shivered, refusing to even attempt looking. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of Eren, I promise," the alpha angel's tone was soothing, though he was getting frustrated by his omega's stubbornness. Eren whined, the sound muffled against Levi's skin. The alpha inhaled deeply through his nose, the scent of his mate's distress curling into his lungs and settling there, pressing Levi to do _something_ to assuage Eren's fears. He let the breath out slowly before taking in another. 

A long forgotten memory came to him then. Once, when he had been younger, he'd succumbed to his fear, panicked over the prospect of spending the rest of his veritably infinite lifespan all alone, his adolescent mind feeding on the loneliness he'd already harboured for years. It had been Carla who'd soothed him then. She'd pulled him into her arms and rubbed comforting circles on his back while humming quietly and swaying the both of them until Levi had been able to breathe again. He began to hum the melody that had always been laying dormant in his mind since then.

Eren stilled in his arms, listening. Levi smiled a little and continued, beating his wings slowly and moving the both of them in lazy circles beneath the dome's false sky. The angel pressed tightly against him began to relax, tensed muscles reluctantly unwinding and he hesitantly pulled his face from Levi's chest to look up at the alpha, focusing his pretty eyes, narrowed in lingering apprehension, on the raven's face and Levi gave him a small reassuring smile. 

"Dance with me?" he requested lightly, pausing in the tune he'd been humming. Eren blinked, confused and he bit his lip. He knew they were in the air; how could you dance with no floor to stand on?

"Spread your wings love," Levi cooed quietly, waiting until the boy did before he was loosening his grip, palms warm on Eren's sides. The man-made wind picked up and caught the rosy feathers and the pair jerked ever so slightly in the air before Levi could steady them, beating his own dark wings to stabilize them. Once hovering in the air steadily again, the alpha began to hum the melody once more, swaying slightly. Eren's wings moved instinctively, mimicking the alpha's movements, shifting in the air. 

"That song, how do you know it?" the omega found himself asking, the sound of Levi's low and subtly husky singing voice distracting him from his anxiousness, the nervous fluttering in his gut fading gradually.

"Your mother taught me," The alpha returned quietly, disrupting the tune for only a moment to voice his response. The younger angel's fingers twitched against his shoulders, tensing then relaxing and Levi smiled as he let his own grip on the boy go, caressing his hands up the other male's sides, over his chest to his shoulders and down the youth's arms, coming to rest on Eren's wrists in a loose hold.

It took several moments for the youth to realize that Levi was no longer supporting him, that he was hovering and swaying in the air independently of his alpha, Levi's hands on his wrists were the only contact between them. His eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply, suddenly grasping at Levi, instinctively propelling himself forward with his wings and wrapping his arms tightly around the alpha's neck, the momentum pushing the dark-haired angel back several feet in the air as he automatically palmed Eren's hips.

Levi chuckled against the crown of Eren's head, breath stirring the soft chocolate strands ticklishly and the younger male tinted his head to meet the alpha's eyes shyly, a blush staining tanned cheeks. He stared into those bright eyes that were like the reflection of the greenest forests over the deepest lakes in the summertime and found his mouth dry. He swallowed and pushed the fairer angel back from his chest, placing his hands on Eren's subtly curved waist, fingertips brushing the indented dimples on his lower back. It seemed every time he looked at the omega, touched him, talked to him, he found something else to add to the list of things he found beautiful about his mate. He wet his lips and cleared his throat, "Alright brat, let's dance. I can't step on your feet up here."

Eren was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, hands pressed to either side of Levi's neck and curling over the raven's shoulders and he felt the heat of his blush crawling down his throat and up to the tips of his ears in response to the look his alpha had just given him. He had no voice to reply, nodding vaguely instead and let the elder angel lead him as Levi began to sing in that same smoky voice that made Eren's stomach suddenly hot inside and his skin tingled as if all the tiny hairs stood on end. Levi was _electric..._ Like lightning; swift, beautiful, and fucking dangerous in all the best ways and you were safe as long as you knew where to stand.

And if Levi was lightning, his omega was the playful breeze on sunny summer days that was refreshing and wild, volatile and mischievous, smelled vaguely like the ocean and was never far when you needed his soothing touch on your skin and threading through your hair. It was romantic in a sense; the lightning, though swift, would always be chasing the wind because the wind was meant to be free, but it always loved company.

The scent of Levi's fondness swirled in the air around them, mingling pleasantly with the subtly sweet, shy scent of his mate's embarrassment and underlying affection that only seemed to be growing the longer he knew the dark feathered alpha. They _belonged_ together; Eren could feel it in every part of himself. 

He could trust Levi. His mate would never let him fall. Why had he been nervous to start with? Levi had been right; he had nothing to be afraid of in the air with his alpha. And he smiled, rubbing his hands up and down lightly along the pale column of the older male's throat, reveling in the vibrations of Levi's singing voice that echoed through his fingertips. Seeing the smile finally breaking like the rising of the sun across his mate's had the alpha smiling in return and spinning Eren out of his arms gracefully, fingers catching the teen's outstretched hand only to pull him back in against his chest and sway them to the melody of the song he was singing, letting Eren propel them in lazy circles around the domed sky and they danced all afternoon, chasing and catching one another until Eren was flushed and breathless, grinning wildly and his eyes were liquid, glittering and warm with delight.

Levi held him against his chest as the fairer angel caught his breath, getting lost in the brunette's gaze once again and unable to resist any longer, he pressed forward to press his lips to the damp, rosy and panting bowed lips that had been torturing him all afternoon. He was almost afraid that Eren might pull away from the sudden liplock, but the omega moaned into it and tightened his arms around the back of the alpha's neck, drawing him in further. It was an obnoxious squeal from below that had the pair breaking apart, Eren blushing and sputtering incoherent words while Levi growled and cursed a certain bespectacled scientist for her tactless interruption.

It didn't matter though because Eren didn't let go of his hand for the rest of the day before and even after Hange was gone and his smile didn't fade until he fell asleep in Levi's arms for the night, tucked comfortably in their nest and beneath a velvet canopy dotted by a smattering of false stars. And Levi was content; he'd taught his mate to fly. And Eren dreamt of dancing on the clouds someday, chasing and being chased beneath the heat of the real sunshine. Levi had taught him to dance without a floor to stand on and it was flavoured with freedom. 

TBC...

You all getting thirsty? Smut next chapter?


	18. Sixteen: Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's acting funny and Levi's in love...

It had been two weeks since Eren had learned to fly, since he'd been mated and it was confirmed he was expecting. It hadn't really set in, even though he had panicked over the news and had gotten some answers to his questions; it still hadn't seemed so real until he woke ill that first morning not even quite a week after. Retching up half digested human flesh was _unpleasant_ to say the least, then there was the odd cravings that began only days later. It started out simply enough; he'd wanted salty things so Levi had done his best to hunt humans near the ocean where the salt had permeated into their flesh and that was fine enough, until the omega angel had wanted sweet things which involved a little more effort on his alpha's part, since there weren't very many vagrants that would be sweet considering their living arrangements. Levi had had to find a woman that was essentially no one to anyone that worked in a damn sugar refinery. Thankfully, Eren ate perhaps twice to three times a week and not daily, but still far more than Levi and threw up at least half of what he'd ingested every morning. It was the pregnancy; that much was clear. By the end of the second week, Eren was acting strange and the alpha was getting annoyed. 

The omega had been standoffish, not actively seeking out contact with the alpha at all except at night or when in distress, but even so, was rather specific on where he would allow the other angel to touch him. He didn't want to get close at all, would not allow Levi to touch him anywhere close to his waist, would not even let the alpha catch a glimpse under his clothing. Ever since he'd learned how to hide his wings inside his flesh, he'd been wearing Levi's over large shirts and sweats and refused to permit the other male to see him change or bathe. Levi was getting frustrated, concerned that he had done something wrong. Things had been going so well, but he wasn't sure what to make of the sudden changes in his mate's demeanour. 

The alpha sighed, looking down at his mate as Eren slept. It was early morning, far too early for anyone to be awake, but Levi couldn't sleep. The odd distance he felt between his mate and himself was bothersome. Hange was due to arrive later in the day to perform their first ultrasound and he knew Eren was nervous about it, but Levi had thought he would be at least a little excited as the alpha was actually a bit interested himself. He sighed heavily, cupping his cheek in his palm and propping himself up on one elbow, laying on his side next to the younger man, mercury eyes watching the subtle rise and fall of breath and the twitching of thick lashes against soft cheeks. Eren looked inviting in his sleep, much the opposite of how he'd been during his waking hours the passed week. Hange said it was hormones, but Levi wasn't so sure that was all it was. After all, Eren had allowed the alpha a handful of kisses throughout the two weeks and though Levi wasn't complaining per se, he would have liked to be more affectionate and possibly more intimate if the moody omega would have permitted it. 

Levi hummed as he used his unoccupied hand to brush stray strands of chocolate away from his mate's sleeping face, causing the omega to sigh huffily and roll onto his back in his sleep, trying to escape the ticklish feeling. The raven couldn't help but smile, eyes trailing over his mate's form appreciatively until they slid lower over Eren's abdomen where the blankets had ridden down and the young man's shirt had ridden up. There was a distinct curve outwards from the waistband of the sweats barely clinging to Eren's plump hips and Levi leaned forward to push his fingertips beneath the fabric of the borrowed shirt, spreading his fingers and flattening his palm against the firm, smooth mound that was his mate's belly. It had happened so fast. Suddenly, Eren's odd behavior made sense to the alpha. His mate was embarrassed...

His gaze softened on the sleeping omega as he stroked the pads of his fingers over the soft surface of the baby bump, pushing the brunette's shirt up further so that he could have a better view of the rounded curve of his mate's not so long ago flat tummy. He stared at his hand on the little mound, just pronounced enough to be known; it was no wonder why the omega had taken to stealing Levi's clothing regularly.

Eren let out a whine in his sleep and tried to pull his shirt back down, brow scrunching in annoyance when the alpha's hand got in the way and Levi let out a breathy chuckle which only served to stir the omega further. Cinnamon lashes fluttered a moment or two before those honey emerald depths opened halfway, murky with sleep and only half aware. The softness was short lived; as soon as Eren's mind woke, awareness entered the sleep hazy orbs with sharp intensity and he attempted to immediately push Levi's hand away while grasping at the hem of the shirt he was wearing in order to cover up the lump that was their growing child. It was too embarrassing. 

When the fairer angel had first noticed he was showing, he'd been so disturbed that he'd immediately begun shying away from the alpha's advances. He knew it had made Levi suspicious, but he couldn't help it. The presence of the swollen flesh made Eren self-conscious. He'd always been thin and the steadily growing mound of his stomach made him ashamed, as if the weight gain was something unattractive. He couldn't bare it if Levi was disgusted once he saw the distension. It was only going to get worse and Eren wanted to keep it hidden as long as possible, apprehensive about the reaction of his mate to the changes to his physique. He liked the way Levi looked at him; if he stopped looking at him the way he did because he got fat, Eren didn't know what he would do. What if Levi stopped wanting to touch him at all? What if he was so disgusted that he couldn't even look at Eren at all? He wanted Levi to touch him, to look at him with that intense affection, the unadulterated adoration that sometimes flickered in mercurial depths that made Eren feel cherished in a way he'd never known before. 

"D-Don't," he stuttered, desperately pushing at Levi's hand and tugging at the hem of his shirt insistently. The alpha tilted his head in question, refusing to remove his palm from the warm skin.

"Why?"

The omega let out a keening whine low in his throat and tried to shift away from the touch, to roll onto his side away from the alpha's hand and his imploring eyes, but Levi wouldn't allow him to escape. "I don't want you to see, please... It's... It's..."

" _Beautiful..._ " Levi interrupted and Eren inhaled sharply in response to that one singular word, losing his own.The alpha rubbed his fingertips against the smooth flesh, thumbing along the curved underside of his belly along the waistband of his borrowed sweats, barely ghosting beneath the elastic and Eren shivered, goosebumps rising all over his skin in spite of his shame.

Levi leaned over him, sliding between his thighs that parted without resistance, unconsciously accepting his mate between them as Levi continued to massage at the soft warm skin affectionately. The alpha bent forward to press gentle open-mouthed kisses against the other male's jaw, whispering between each tender touch of lips to flesh, "Is this why you've been hiding from me? Were you afraid I would be disappointed?"

Eren screwed his eyes shut, another pathetic whine of desperation sounding from his throat and all he could do was nod vaguely, shuddering under the alpha's lips. It felt good having the raven's hands and mouth on him again; it felt like it had been an eternity since the last time he'd felt them on his skin, since he had _allowed_ his mate to touch him in such a manner. He'd let his fear of rejection get away from him, so certain that Levi would not want him when he looked as he did, irrationally self-conscious and ashamed. His arms rose to wrap around the back of his alpha's neck, fingers twisting in the dark hair at the back of Levi's head almost painfully as sudden intense desire flowed through him, effectively overwhelming his previous embarrassment entirely. He was blindsided by the ferocity of his own reaction to his mate's tender caressing. It was so intense that he let out a sharp sound of surprise when there was a sudden rush of slick fluid between the cheeks of his backside and his breath hitched. It was like he was in heat again, only he could still think, could still maintain some train of thought and he was frightened anew by the ferocity of the abrupt onslaught of desire that came over him, but he trusted Levi and the fear didn't last under the pleasure that spread beneath the press of the older angel's fingertips. The alpha's touch was familiar and Eren found his body more than willing to arch into the dark haired angel's hands. 

Levi hummed against Eren's throat, nipping lightly with teeth and lips before a hot tongue soothed over fresh marks, his breath tickling over the saliva-slicked flesh and making Eren shiver violently beneath him. The abrupt spiking of the fairer angel's arousal was so potent that Levi couldn't even consciously curb his own sudden desperate lust. There was something so completely exciting about knowing that the firm curve of flesh beneath his palm was the product of their previous mating, proof that he had succeeded in bonding the beautiful, writhing creature beneath him, that he had succeeded in breeding this exquisite omega. To know without a doubt that inside Eren, a life they had created together was growing steadily was entirely intoxicating in a most unexpected and inexplicably primitive way that Levi groaned huskily against the scarred flesh of his mating mark and rolled his hips against Eren's, his cock already half hard and growing harder with each heady breath he drew in. 

Eren's answering hitching moan only spurred on the alpha's movements as his hands trailed over flesh and fabric to grope at the brunette's hips roughly, guiding them to grind up against the downward press of his own. "Silly boy..." he murmured in a guttural tone, "I'll always want you."

Eren bit his lip and nodded vaguely, hardly understanding the alpha's words, but fully embracing the desire rolling off his alpha in waves, the scent thick in the air around them and mingling with his own. He used his grip on Levi's hair to pull the raven in and press his rosy lips desperately against the older angel's, meeting the rhythmic motions of Levi's hips with his own, letting the alpha guide him until he was shaking and he could feel the slick soaking through the thick fabric of the sweat pants he was wearing, dampening the sheets beneath.

"Levi... Levi... Please..." he panted, breath hitching as if he couldn't get enough air to fill his lungs, fingers tugging at the raven locks roughly, trying to get his point across without more words that he could not possibly get out of his mouth. 

"Shh, I've got you," Levi soothed, running his hands gently along the soft curves of his mate's sides, trying to calm his desperate breaths. The fairer angel was barely breathing, sweating and writhing beneath him erratically. Eren was hardly coherent, dark pupils blown wide with heady arousal that he had no control over. He couldn't even feel embarrassed by his own wanton motions and keening whines, lost in the need for more. It was intense and vicious, desire ripping through him with such ferocity, he felt like he might pass out. Where the hell had it even come from?

Levi made several quiet, husky soothing sounds, petting the omega and stroking his skin with the pads of his fingertips and the smooth palms of his pale hands. Eren twisted under him and pulled at his hair. 

"Please... I need... Got to... Got to f-feel you..." the omega whined, nearly sobbing, frustrated tears clinging to the thick cinnamon lashes, hips rutting upwards jerkily. Levi smirked and buried his face in the brunette's throat, inhaling deeply and lapping at the sweat-sweetened skin, biting and sucking roughly as he dipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Eren's sweats and pulled them down with agonizing slowness, maneuvering them off his mate with little difficulty and absolutely no resistance from the omega. Eren immediately wrapped his legs around the older male's hips, smooth, golden thighs hugging his sides as the omega arched against him, begging whines falling from wet, parted lips, his fingertips digging into the nape of the alpha's neck.

Levi ran his hands along the silky skin of his pregnant mate's outer thighs, one hand continuing up to palm at a hip briefly before moving further, up beneath the rumpled fabric of the shirt still twisted around Eren's torso, fingertips caressing over the soft rounded flesh of his belly and to a sensitive nipple, teasing at the peaked flesh, damp with sweat between the press of their bodies. He pressed his lips roughly against the omega's again, pressing his tongue between inviting lips and swallowing the sounds Eren made in response greedily. His other hand slipped beneath the younger male's thigh and struggled to slip his own bottoms down enough to release his aching erection, fisting the base of it and guiding it where his mate was begging for it, so slick and ready for him to press inside. He rubbed the tip against the puckered entrance teasingly until Eren was sobbing breathlessly and desperately trying to force the alpha inside of him. 

He shushed him, lapping at his mouth and nibbling his already reddened lips, silencing the pleading whimpers and his hips snapped forward without warning. Eren yelped and dug his nails into the older angel's shoulders, drawing blood and Levi reveled in the stinging burn. Growling breathily, he immediately began to move, forcing his hips back before thrusting forward again and again, rocking rhythmically into the slick heat strangling his cock, sucking him in greedily and clenching as if to trap him there. He angled his hips as best he could to brush against the little bundle of nerves deep inside the youth, panting harshly against clammy flesh. He knew he'd succeeded when Eren let out a loud cry and arched beneath him, trapping his own erection between them and Levi had to struggle to wedge his hand between the sticky press of their stomachs to wrap his fingers around his mate's leaking shaft and stroke in time with his thrusts. 

"Levi... Levi..." the brunette shuddered and whimpered, nails scraping along the alpha's shoulders and back as he arched repeatedly and breathed incoherent, broken words of encouragement intermingled with his mate's name over and over as Levi brought him to a devastating climax. His breath caught in his throat and no sound escaped his mouth as he tossed his head back and to the side, every muscle in his body seizing up as he came in heady waves, liquid warmth splattering between them and squelching around the alpha's thickness as it split him open. He didn't even register the sharp sting of teeth at his throat or the sudden painful intrusion of the alpha's knot stretching him beyond capacity, filling him and locking Levi inside him as the alpha shuddered above him, intense heat coating his inner walls and mixing with the slick already trapped within. He shivered uncontrollably, consciousness returning slowly.

"I'm sorry," the still shivering brunette breathed, voice sounding entirely too shaky in the alpha's ears and he shifted in order to meet the other male's teary gaze. He carefully framed Eren's face with his hands, warm silver swimming with confusion and concern at the sudden mood swing.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Eren's averted his eyes, looking down away from the piercing eyes of his mate though Levi was still holding his face still, his thumbs stroking lightly over still flushed cheeks, their lower bodies still connected and pressed together sticky with semen and sweat and slick. Eren shuddered when the alpha shifted, his thighs falling to the sides haphazardly., arms loosely wrapped around the broad shoulders, stroking unconsciously over the welted marks he'd left in the pale skin while he looked away, too ashamed to meet his mate's eyes.

"Love, why are you sorry?" Levi repeated, a low croon building in his chest.

"I just, I thought... I didn't think you'd want me like this... It was so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking--"

"Shh, that's enough. Everything is fine. I'm not going anywhere and you are too lovely for me to ever turn you away Eren, you must know that by now," the older angel soothed, shifting again, reaching to pull the rumpled sheets over the both of them, hiding his bare ass from view, "We should get another few hours sleep. Hange will be here for the ultrasound later this afternoon and you know how exhausting that woman can be."

Eren relaxed beneath the alpha, his words reassuring and calming the younger male's irrational insecurities. He nodded, "She certainly has a lot of energy." His words broke off into a yawn and he closed his eyes, allowing the alpha to roll him over on top of himself so they could sleep comfortably still locked as they were. He fell asleep to the soft husky sounds of Levi's singing voice and the gentle caress of fingertips along his spine.

\----*****----

Hange arrived at half passed noon, wheeling a little machine along with her, a bottle of jelly tucked up under her left armpit snugly and glasses slightly askew. Her hair was a mess as always and her familiar bright smile was on her face. "Hello my lovelies, you're looking dapper this afternoon, had a good evening, did you? Or was it this morning?" she greeted with a knowing wink. 

Eren flushed and looked away in embarrassment, one arm lightly tucked around his expanding waist, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to deny her suspicions, but couldn't find a believable way to word the lie. Levi snorted, massaging at his mate's nape in sympathy. 

"It's none of your business what we've been doing with our evenings or our mornings for that matter shitty-glasses. I believe you're here for a rather important reason, hm?" the alpha reminded lightly and the scientist perked up with an incoherent exclamation that was something like a strangled yelp. 

"Yes! Yes, you're absolutely right. Let's see if we can't snap a good picture of the little munchkin huh... Eren, if you'd be so kind as to lift your shirt for me and lean back as comfortably as you can in your chair please, I can get started," she smiled widely when the younger male finally looked at her, cheeks still stained rosy, but he still met her gaze unwaveringly, swallowing hard and doing as she'd asked, slouching back into the chair he was seated in and drawing subtly nervously trembling fingers to the hem of his baggy shirt that was so obviously not one of his own. Levi made a soft sound of encouragement and squeezed lightly at the base of Eren's neck. The younger male fidgeted, but pulled the fabric up over the little mound that protruded from his abdomen. Hange's eyes went wide behind the lenses of her glasses as she looked over the rather pronounced expansion. She hadn't expected it to look quite so far along already. It'd only been a couple of weeks, but from the size of his tummy, she'd estimate he was at least close to three months. 

"Amazing," she murmured, pulling a little notebook from the front pocket of her white lab coat and a pen from her hair, already scratching away. Before she could get too carried away, Levi cleared his throat. _Loudly,_ until she looked up, flashing him a sheepish grin and pointedly tucking pen and little notepad back into her pocket. 

"Alright sorry about that, where were we, oh yes, let me just turn this thing on here," her words tapered off into a murmur as she fiddled with the machine next to her for several minutes, letting out a little whoop of triumph when it beeped and flickered to life. She pulled the warmed bottle of gel from under her arm and turned to Eren with a encouraging smile and bright lit eyes, "You ready to see your baby sweet pea?" 

The omega didn't answer verbally, but gave a nod of affirmation, his fingers curled and clenching the wrinkled material of his bunched up shirt and he sucked on his bottom lip with poorly veiled trepidation. Hange gave him an assuring pat on the arm, moving to pull the other chair from the set up next to him and seating herself on it, popping open the cap on the bottle of petroleum she'd been warming for the last half hour or so in consideration for the fairer angel's check up. She squeezed a generous amount onto the smooth skin of his belly, shaking her head and chuckling when the brunette startled from the sudden warm wet feeling on his skin. "Welp, here we go. The screen's still warming up, but let's see if we can't at least hear that heartbeat, hm," she suggested as she rolled the wand of the sonogram machine over the dollop of jelly, spreading the goo along the round protrusion. Immediate muffled thumping sounds occurred, fluttering and seemingly echoing. "Eh?" she questioned, her brow furrowing and she turned, bending her head closer to the machine's speakers. 

"What is it?" Levi asked, concern lacing the simple question, feeling Eren tensed beneath his fingers, both of them confused by the scientist's reaction to the garbled sounds emanating from the machine. 

"Nothing to be worried over really, just some odd feedback here, sounds almost like-- Oh! There we are," she cut herself off, peering at the now black and white lit screen, rolling the wand along Eren's belly without looking away from the monitor. "Well, hello there... Oh my..." her eyebrows rose towards her hairline and she covered her mouth with her unoccupied hand, glancing briefly at the omega's pregnant stomach and back to the screen again as if to be sure what she was seeing and hearing was really coming from within the young man.

"Hange, if you don't explain what the fuck is going on right the fuck now, you are going to be bald before you can get out of the dome," Levi threatened, growling from deep in his chest. Eren was leaning into him, the scent of his anxiety spiking and raising the alpha's hackles as his mate struggled to remain calm, though his worry was evident.

Hange waved her hand dismissively at him before she pointed at the screen, outlining a shape with one fingertip, "See here, there's the head there and that little flickering bit there is the heart beating; that's part of what that sound is in the background," she explained idly as both angels' gazes glued to the small screen.

"What's that there? It looks like it's flickering here and here too," Levi pointed out, his dark brows pinched together, concern still lingering in his voice. 

"Oh, well those are heartbeats too; it's why it sounded like there was an echo. Here, let me just move this over here and ah! There they are. The cuties are hugging. So adorable, aren't they?"

"Excuse me?" The alpha said, blinking in disbelief.

"W-What do you mean Hange?" Eren finally spoke, the first wispy tones of panic threading through the stuttered inquiry.

"Wellllll..." The scientist ran her hand up and down the back of her neck, "It seems like... Well, no, it's not really a guess at this point..."

"Spit it the fuck out shitty-glasses!" The alpha was running dangerously low on patience, already wound up by the scent of Eren's rising distress and his own muddled apprehension. She was being so God damned vague, he was ready to throttle her. 

"There are three... Triplets... Precious little things all curled up together cozy inside their mama," she finally said, leaving no room for confusion or mistaking her words as she looked back at the screen, cooing affectionately at the blobs on the little monitor. Levi's breath caught and the omega made a strangled sound.

"Love... Are you alright?" the alpha managed to breathe out, recovering from his surprise far quicker than his volatile mate. He moved to touch the younger angel's shoulder, but hesitated when Eren narrowed his eyes at him. "Eren?"

"This is all your fault. Not only did you get me God damned pregnant, but three fucking times over. You... You owe me big time for this..."

"Eren, baby, I will spend eternity making up for it, I promise."

"You want to make up for it? You have the next fucking litter then," the omega groused grumpily, yanking his shirt down as soon at Hange had wiped the gel from his skin, and crossing his arms over the little bump beneath the fabric, clearly sulking. Hange turned off the machine. 

"Welp, that's my cue to take my leave I think. Next time, we should be able to get a better picture and if they aren't too shy, maybe we'll even be able to tell the sexes. Anyway, lots of rest Eren and be sure to eat, after all you're eating for three plus you now," She leaned in closer to the glowering brunette, "Don't be too hard on him. He couldn't have known this would happen. Be happy that they all seem healthy and that you have a baby-daddy that is willing to stick around even with the prospect of not only one ankle biter but three, yeah?" Eren didn't reply and continued to scowl, but he met her gaze for a brief moment, understanding passing between them. She gave Levi a supportive pat on one shoulder, "Good luck my friend, think you're gonna need it." And with that farewell, she was wheeling the machine back out of their habitat, leaving the alpha alone with his less than enthusiastic mate.

"Love?"

"Oh no, don't you 'Love' me... How am I supposed to raise three Levi? I had a panic attack over just the prospect of one, let alone _three._ You better promise me it'll be worth it... I-I have to birth them... Three of them... God help me..."

"But I do," the alpha said quietly, interrupting his mate's upset venting. Eren cut off abruptly, vibrant honeyed moss staring at him with confusion.

"You do what?"

"Love you. It's how I know our children, whether it's one or three, will adore you. I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll promise you a thousand times over that everything will be worth it; everything will be perfect. You will be a wonderful mother," Levi replied, voice low and sincere, tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers through the hair behind his mate's right ear.

"S-Say it again... T-That you..." The omega's voice was barely more than a whisper, cracking under the strain of emotion that rose up in his throat.

Levi smiled and pulled his pregnant mate from his seat and into his embrace. Arms full of strength and warmth enveloped the brunette, providing security and protection and Eren couldn't help but relax into those now familiar arms. He buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck, keeping the onset of tears from the alpha's sharp gaze, and wrapped his own arms loosely around the alpha's waist in return, his growing belly brushing up against Levi's firm abs with light pressure.

Levi gave him an affectionate squeeze and laid his cheek on the crown of Eren's head. "I love you Eren..."

The omega's breath hitched and the tears fell, leaving salt against Levi's neck and Levi wasn't fooled when the younger angel tried to press his face further against his skin and muffle the soft sobs. He didn't say anything, simply holding the other male against him and rubbing soothing hands up and down his back, husky crooning rumbling from his chest until Eren had cried himself dry. He put him to bed, slipping in next to him when the brunette refused to let him go at all. The alpha stretched along the length of his mate's body and very carefully slipped one hand beneath the loose fabric of the omega's shirt to flatten his palm over the little fleshy mound that was their children as he pressed his nose to Eren's hair and kissed his temple. "You've no idea how much I love you Eren... I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've given to me."

The omega sighed as if he was exasperated by the alpha's confession and furled closer to the taller male, smiling ever so slightly in his sleep once he'd made himself comfortable against Levi's chest. Eren still hadn't said he wanted to be rid of the pregnancy, even after the unexpected and overwhelming news that there would be more than one to birth and that made Levi smile as he let silver eyes drift shut, palm protective spread over where his children slept between the two of them.

TBC...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marco x Jean Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860086) by [xXbunnyloverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx)
  * [Prompts LevixEren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769858) by [xXbunnyloverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx)




End file.
